Talk to you never
by ShanMah
Summary: Joey just wanted to enter the tournament regardless of an administrative mistake... was it really that complicated?
1. What you see

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and I'm not making money out of this story! (but I'll admit it, that would be totally cool). I have to admit something though *feeling very embarrassed* I've seen my little sister watching _Paris Hilton's new BFF_ (what a lame concept... whatever) and I don't know why but her TTYN ("Talk to you never") just popped in my mind when I was searching for a title. So yeah I borrowed Paris' expression but I don't think she'll ever know.

**Rating:** M (for language and probably sexuality even though I don't think I'll write a complete sex scene… it's already hard in French lol not sure I can do it in English)

**Pairing:** Seto/Joey, I'm trying my first puppyshipping here so please be nice ^^ (I know it sounds weird if you read A public matter and know that I'm an arrogantshipper and a polarshipper but oh well puppyshipping sounded fun). I don't know how long this fic will be, maybe very long like APM, maybe just a few chapters, I'll see!

**Note:** Maybe you already know, but I am in fact a French speaker who just cannot write YGO fanfiction in her mothertongue because it sounds sooo weird. So if you see mistakes or sentences that are hard to understand, I'll be glad if you could tell me!

**Talk to you never**

**Chapter 1: What you see...**

A huge tournament was hosted in Tokyo. Of course, Yugi and Joey couldn't help but enter it. Tristan, Tea and Duke followed them. It would start the next day: for now, they were doing their check-in at their hotel.

Or at least they were trying.

"What do you mean you don't have any Wheeler in your computer?"

"I am sorry, but it seems like we somehow lost your reservation."

"Well then find me another room!"

"We're full for the duration of the tournament."

"WHAT!!! You've gotta be kidding!"

"I'm afraid I am not."

He turned to his friends, who were all holding the keys to their rooms.

"Can I sleep with one of you guys?"

"My room has only one bed", Tea said.

"Me too, man. And it's a single bed", Tristan said.

"Same here."

"Same for me."

Joey sighed and turned to the receptionist.

"Can't I just take a cut bed to sleep in one of their rooms?"

"We don't have any cut bed free, Mr. Wheeler. Besides, those rooms don't have enough space for it."

"Damn it! Then what about the others places?"

"I am afraid the city is full."

"So I'm screwed, that's it?"

"It's not the first time, Wheeler."

Kaiba walked towards the receptionist.

"Seto Kaiba. I have a reservation, of course, not like this barking dog."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Kaiba, everything is ready for y-"

"Don't you laugh at me rich boy! I'm not in the mood!"

"Like I care."

He grabbed the key the man gave him, and Joey sighed.

"Guess I'm going back home, guys."

"Scared already?"

"I'm not scared! But that dumbass lost my reservation and everything is full! I won't sleep outside for a tournament!"

"Sir, may I remind you that I am still here and perfectly able to hear you?" the young man politely said.

"That's a good riddance, Wheeler."

The CEO stared at Joey.

"But that's quite a shame. I wanted to get rid of you by myself."

"Well unless you have a villa here that I can borrow, it looks like you'll have to wait a bit more 'til I kick your rich butt."

"Actually..."

Kaiba mentally smirked as he showed him his golden key.

"I've rented their biggest suite."

He paused as Joey blinked several times.

"If you're not scared of getting humiliated in a duel like the mutt you are, then share this huge suite with me."

"What crazy idea do you have in your mind?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What the hell did you expect? Say, Wheeler, are you a man or a puppy?"

Upset, Joey took the key in Kaiba's hand.

"You're gonna regret this when I show you who's the man in this tournament!" he said before walking straight towards the elevator.

Yugi and the others were looking at each others, completely lost.

"Ok guys. Did I just witness the weirdest moment of my entire life?" Yea asked.

They nodded in silence.

"HELL YEAH!"

Joey ran in the huge suite and jumped on the nearest velvet couch.

"Oh, please. As little as I care about money, I don't want to have anything broken in here. It is bad for my reputation."

"Now, come on, Kaiba, gimme a break, will you? Not everyone is used to that kinda places!"

"I can see that", Kaiba said with a mocking voice.

Joey didn't listen to him and stretched his entire body as Kaiba walked towards a door.

"I take the biggest bedroom, of course."

"Whatever floats your boat, rich boy."

Joey was only happy that he would not be forced to forfeit the tournament because of the hotel's mistake... even if it meant sharing Seto Kaiba's suite.

"We are going to have some rules here. First, you stay away from my things."

"Who do you think I am, a thief?"

"Second", Seto said as he didn't hear Joey, "I'm offering you a place to sleep. It doesn't mean I like you and it doesn't mean I want to speak with you. However, you are free to use the room service, the bar, anything, and I'll pay. Can't say I'm not a nice guy."

He opened the mini bar and grabbed something.

"Third and last rule, if you ever say to anybody that I'm letting you sleep in my suite, you can consider yourself homeless."

He poured himself a drink, took the crystal glass in his hand and showed the bottle to Joey.

"Want some?"

The sight of the amber liquid froze Joey's entire body.

_Damn I hate alcohol._

"Nah."

Kaiba put the bottle back in the mini bar.

"Follow my rules and we'll be just fine."

"Don't you worry about this. You won't even notice me."

He stood up.

"Well, gotta take a shower now."

Kaiba shrugged and took a sip from his drink.

"Don't let me stop you."

Joey picked some clothes in his luggage and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door and turned to Kaiba, staring at his glass.

"Say, you're not taking too much of that stuff, are you?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pretend I never heard that, for your own sake."

"It's just that it can be a real pain in the ass, you know? That's total bullshit when you're addicted to this crap. Especially for people around."

Kaiba sighed.

"Who are you, my mother? For your information, no alcoholic is running a successful multi-billionaire company."

"Yeah, you've got a point. Just wanted to be sure."

He walked in the bathroom and Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Come on..._

Few minutes later, he went in his bedroom to take his laptop. He headed to the suite's lounge, but it felt like every of his muscle had turned into stone when his eyes met the bathroom's door, which hadn't been perfectly closed and was now half opened. He could see Joey, wearing only a dark blue jean, drying his hair with a towel, and few drops of water going down his torso...

He wanted to turn away, but his body was frozen. Even his eyes wouldn't close. Then, Joey moved out of his sight to grab something, snapping Seto back into reality. He walked towards a couch and turned his laptop on.

"You can't spend a day without that thing, can you?"

"Rule number two, Wheeler."

_At least he didn't notice... but what the hell happened?_

"All right, whatever. I need a snack."

Joey grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, room service?"

Kaiba was typing on his keyboard and doing everything he could to ignore him. Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Joey ran to the door and opened it.

"Here is your meal, sir. Shall I had this to the suite's bill?"

"Yep! Thanks a lot, it looks awesome!"

"Please enjoy it then."

The young man left the place. Joey went back in the lounge and put the silver plate on the coffee table between their sofas. Seto quickly looked at Joey's order. A mix of desserts and fruits.

"Want some, rich boy?"

"I'm not hungry."

"All right then", Joey said before he grabbed a brownie.

With the corner of his eyes, Kaiba saw two bowls on the silver plate: one was full of whipped cream, and the other was full of melted chocolate. _You've got to be kidding..._

The CEO was doing his best to look like he was focused on his future Duel Disk's design. However, for some unknown reason, his attention was directed towards Joey and his meal.

"You sure you don't want any? They say it's not good to drink on an empty stomach."

Kaiba looked at him. The blond-haired young man was holding a strawberry, covered with chocolate. Seto said nothing: he just shook his head. Joey shrugged and ate the red fruit, then ran his tongue on his finger to lick the chocolate that was going down his skin.

The CEO turned off his laptop. He definitely needed a shower. And a cold one. Joey barely paid attention to him, as he was too focused on his meal.

What the hell's wrong with me?

The cold water was running down his skin, but his thoughts were still confused.

_I can't let him have such an effect on me! This is unacceptable!_

Joey ate his last chocolate éclair and walked towards the huge window.

"Holy shit!"

From this hotel's top floor, the view over the city was awesome. He stood there for many minutes, speechless, before finally saying:

"Damn, I wish I was rich like that..."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Kaiba was out of the shower and had obviously been able to hear Joey's last sentence. Joey turned around, ready to reply something, but his mouth refused to open when he remembered himself what kind of man he had as a father. _I hate to admit it, but rich boy's probably right..._

"Yeah, so? Dreaming never killed anyone."

"No, but it never gave anything to anybody either."

The CEO walked towards him, quickly looked outside, and then stared at Joey.

"The view is outstanding indeed..."

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it ^^


	2. is what you get

**Chapter 2: ... is what you get**

"Yeah. Well I guess you see that kind of stuff every day."

"Sort of."

Kaiba couldn't get his eyes off him, and suddenly his cold shower became perfectly useless as he realized that the strange and unknown heat under his skin was back. _Just go back. Slowly. Get away from him! _ordered a voice in his head. Joey slightly moved in order to go back in the lounge, but, before Kaiba could control his hand, it pushed Joey against the window. Joey frowned.

"What the..."

Kaiba forced him to shut his mouth by putting his finger on his lips. Then, he slowly, softly caressed the pink skin with his fingers, and let them go down to Joey's neck. Under his fingers, he could feel his heart beating almost as fast as his. He brought his face so close to Joey's, and Joey slowly closed his eyes... but Seto's lips barely brushed against his own lips instead of kissing them.

Joey's hazel eyes opened and stared at Kaiba. When their eyes met, Kaiba's entire body froze. Joey's eyes were showing nothing but pure lust, and he knew he had exactly the same look in his own eyes. He took his hand off Joey's chest, quickly turned away and headed straight for his bedroom.

Joey blinked several times, extremely confuse.

_Fuck, what happened?_

He closed his eyes and deeply breathed in. Less than one minute ago... when Kaiba's lips were approaching... Joey truly expected him to kiss him. He truly wanted him to do it.

_Woah. Calm down. You don't want rich boy to kiss you. Of course you don't._

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, man, are you there?"

It was Tristan's voice.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!"

He quickly opened the door to his friends.

"Woah, Kaiba isn't renting cheap material, is he?" Duke noticed as he looked over Joey's shoulder.

"Of course he's not! Now, come on, I need some fresh air!"

------------------

It was almost midnight when Joey came back to the hotel. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He sighed, then put his hand in his pocket... but the key wasn't here.

_You gotta me shittin' me._

He searched for the golden key in every pocket, but it wasn't there. He'd probably forgotten it in the suite. Joey sighed heavily and knocked on the door.

Nothing. He knocked harder.

"C'mon, rich boy, wake up! I forgot my key!"

He heard some noise, then, about two minutes later, the door opened. The CEO was only wearing his (expensive) dark blue jean and was holding a Coca-Cola glass. Joey immediately stepped inside the suite, and Kaiba closed the door.

"Damn, it took you forever! You're quite hard to wake up, aren't you?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Then what the hell were you doin'?"

"Nothing that concerns a mutt like you."

Kaiba walked towards the nearest couch. Joey frowned when he noticed the way he was walking - not in a straight way. He suddenly understood that the crystal glass Kaiba was holding was not pure Coca-Cola at all.

"You're drunk", he said as Kaiba was taking a sip.

Seto stared at him.

"And your point is?"

Joey shrugged, doing his best to look like he didn't really care.

"That thing is no good for you, that's my point."

"When exactly did you start to care about me, and when was I supposed to start caring about what you think of me?"

Joey mentally sighed. _Great. Another addict. Just what I needed_. He turned the plasma TV on.

Kaiba tried to ignore him. However, he couldn't help but look at him from the corner of his eyes. He already knew he was gay. He was absolutely not attracted by women that others found "damn sexy" like Mai Valentine or girls that were "super cute" like Serenity Wheeler. But still... being attracted by men was something.

Being attracted by Joey Wheeler was another one.

Joey turned the TV off, stood up and headed for his bedroom.

"'Night, drunken rich boy."

Kaiba caught his wrist to stop him, and stood up. Joey's entire body was extremely tense. That behaviour reminded him of someone.

"Wait."

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"It better be important, Kaiba. I'm not kidding."

"There's something I forgot to do this afternoon. And if I remember well..."

He brought his face closer to Joey's.

"You wanted it too."

Joey's breath stopped. He felt Kaiba's hand grabbing his face, and then their lips kissed. He closed his hazel eyes. Kaiba's tongue tasted a lot like alcohol - a taste that Joey disliked very much - but the kiss itself was so delicious that it didn't matter.

"Kaiba, are you... I mean..."

Joey wanted to say "gay", but was unable to do it. Kaiba smirked.

"Are you?"

"A-a-absolutely not!"

Kaiba's hand slide down Joey's torso and stopped right under his belt. The blond-haired teenager blushed and the CEO gave him a cunning smile.

"Yeah, right..." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not-"

Seto cut his rant by kissing him again - in a much wilder way than he did the first time.

"Yeah, right, you're not..."

His mouth touched Joey's neck. It felt like he was kissing, sucking and biting his fragile skin at the same time. It was a bit painful, yet very pleasant. A moan escaped from the blonde's lips.

"But now you're mine", Kaiba whispered to his ear.

Joey didn't understand until he caught his own image in the mirror, pushed on his bed by Kaiba. There was a red mark on his neck, where Kaiba had "kissed" him. He felt Kaiba's hands almost tearing his green shirt apart. Kaiba wasn't soft or tender: he was wild, almost brutal. But his fingers and mouth felt so good...

"This isn't right", he whispered when he felt Kaiba's hands on his belt.

The CEO smirked. Even in the dark, Joey could see a glimpse of wildness in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Who cares?"

----------------

When Joey woke up the next morning, he was alone in his bed. _That never happened_. He grimaced when he noticed that his left shoulder was painful. _I did not have sex with Seto Kaiba_. He sat and sighed heavily. _I'm not gay. Hell no_. He stood up and walked towards the mirror. There were teeth marks on his shoulder. He frowned, then remembered how Kaiba had bitten his shoulder when he'd climaxed. _I did not like it_. He picked up some clothes. _He's not sexy as hell._ He stared at himself in the mirror again. _I don't want him to touch me ever again. Of course I don't._

He sighed again.

_I'm not insane because I'm mentally speaking to myself._

Joey left his bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. He wanted to wash away everything from his body. Kaiba's scent, the memory of his hands on his skin... but he could not wash away Kaiba's voice in his ears, or the way his own body was shaking because of the pleasure, the way his own voice moaned his bliss...

He shook his head. That Kaiba!

When he got out, the CEO was sitting on a couch, his laptop on his thighs, a cup of coffee in his hand. His eyes didn't move when he heard Joey.

"Listen, rich boy..."

Seto didn't react. Joey cleared his throat.

"About last night..."

"Nothing happened."

His answer surprised Joey. He blinked several times. Then, he decided that he might as well catch the opportunity:

"Yeah, right. That's exactly what I wanted to say."

Joey couldn't see him, but Kaiba smirked.

"'Course that's what you wanted to say..."

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it, I would appreciate reviewsssss ^^


	3. I am not

**animeange088:** Thanks a lot!! ^^

**Jiggary:** He sure did, that lucky bastard ;) lol

**SetoJouFan:** Omg, with such a nickname I sense a die hard puppyshipper here ;) I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much, I'll do my best to update quickly!

**Chapter 3: I am not**

Joey was quite confused. Was Kaiba making fun of him, or did he also want to erase that night and pretend it never happened? Joey hoped that he was sincere. However, he knew that nothing was that simple with Seto Kaiba. He finished his breakfast and walked towards the door, then frowned and turned at the CEO.

"Aren't you comin'?"

Again, Kaiba smirked, but Joey saw him this time.

"Why would a mutt like you care?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I'm just wondering."

"For your information, Wheeler, as a former international champion, I can bypass the preliminary round, unlike you."

His tone was rather snooty, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Charming as ever, Kaiba."

The young CEO didn't reply and Joey left the suite without saying anything else. He met his friends in the hotel's lobby, and frowned when he noticed Yugi's presence.

"Yug', what are you doin' here? I thought you could bypass the first round, since rich boy isn't moving his ass off his couch, claiming to be so damn good that he doesn't need that round."

His friend smiled as they walked towards the door.

"I could, but I refused that right. The more duels, the funnier! Moreover, I don't think this procedure is fair."

"Yeah, only a snob like Kaiba would do it", Tristan said.

"Joey, are you hurt?" Tea asked.

"What-?"

"Here, you have... I don't know... it's red..."

When she touched her own neck to show him where he was "hurt", Joey's blood turned into ice. It was Kaiba's mark. That son of a bitch! Joey scratched his neck.

"Yeah, I saw it, I dunno what it is, I think I've been bitten by some weird insect last night... I must be allergic or something..."

Tristan, Yugi and Tea stepped outside, but when Joey put his hand on the door, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes met Duke's gorgeous green eyes.

"What?"

"You can't fool me, dude."

Joey felt his heart beating faster than ever.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Duke smirked.

"That's not an insect bite at all."

"Of course it is! What else could it be, uh?"

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"That's a love-bite, man, I'm not blind."

"Yeah, RIGHT! And who could've done this to me, smart boy?"

Duke gave him a cunning smile again.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Just some girl I saw yesterday at the hotel's bar, right? Now mind your own business please."

"What? But, Joey, you don't even drink-"

Joey pushed the door without listening to him, and Duke blinked several times. _What the hell's wrong with him?_ he wondered.

--------------

Seto sighed heavily and leaned his head on the back of his couch. What the hell have I done? Joey Wheeler was the last person on Earth he wanted to touch, wasn't he? But no matter how much he'd insulted him in the past... he felt attracted by him in a way that could not be explained. The taste of his skin, the way he reacted to Seto's touch... even the sound of his voice, the sound of this rough accent... everything about him seemed to be attractive.

Kaiba grimaced. His headache didn't help at all. Apparently, he'd exaggerated with the Rum and Coke last night. But no matter how much his head hurt, flashes of his night with Joey were coming back to him.

"This isn't right..."

Kaiba slightly smiled to himself. Who cared if it was right or not? It felt good. Damn good. It was the only thing that was important.

"_Right" or not, Joey started to kiss him back and touch him back. At first, his kisses were timid, and his fingers were shaking a bit on Kaiba's skin. Kaiba smiled for himself._

"_You never did it, am I right?" he whispered to his ear._

Joey nodded in silence.

Kaiba swallowed an aspirin.

_The CEO put his hand under Joey's belt. His fingers were caressing the blonde's erection, and he sighed with pleasure, closing his eyes. Kaiba smirked._

"_I can tell you want it as much as I do, no matter what you say..."_

Kaiba dropped on Joey's bed. Both of their smells were still in the air.

_Kaiba's hand was pulling the blonde's hair a bit. He moaned as Joey started to pleasure him with his mouth. It felt so good, even if Wheeler had no experience at all..._

The CEO closed his blue eyes.

_He was moving faster and faster, he could feel Joey's body shaking under him, and he finally groaned with pleasure, snapping his teeth into Joey's shoulder as he climaxed..._

Seto turned on the bed, his nose catching Joey's scent on the white pillow.

_Damn, Wheeler..._

--------------

"Watch and learn! I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Then, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Panther Warrior to the field..."

Joey smirked.

"Man, that's gonna hurt. Red-Eyes, destroy his Lord of Dragons! And now, to finish you off, I'll sacrifice my dragon, so my Panther Warrior can attack!"

The young boy's life points went down to zero. The crowd cheered for Joey as he shook his opponent's hand.

"Nice duel out there."

"Thanks. I guess I just wasn't strong enough for you. But I might be next time!"

Joey smiled. His opponent was about to leave, but he stopped and looked at Joey's neck.

"Oh, by the way. I know it's none of my business, but you should tell your girlfriend it's not good for your skin when she does that."

Fortunately, he didn't let Joey reply and he left.

_Yeah right... like I care about my skin right now..._

"That was awesome, Joey!"

"Thanks, Yugi."

"He looked like a nice guy", Tea noticed.

"Yeah, and a pretty good duelist too. I almost felt for some of his traps."

He did his best to ignore the way Duke was looking at him.

"Now, what's next today guys?"

----------------------

Few hours later, Joey went back to the hotel.

"I just need to pick up some money guys, I'll be right back."

"We'll wait for you in the lobby", Tea said with a smile.

Joey took the elevator and waited until he finally reached the top floor. This time, he had his key in his pocket and his plan was very well-defined: enter in the suite, head straight for his bedroom, take the money and leave quickly without speaking to Kaiba.

Without even looking at Kaiba, preferably.

As a matter of fact, he really wished Kaiba wasn't even in the suite.

When he stepped in, he heard no noise and he saw no one. He sighed with relief. Apparently, he was lucky. He walked towards his bedroom and... froze in the door frame.

Kaiba was lying on his bed. He was wearing only his black pants and was obviously sleeping.

_He looks cute._

Joey shook his head.

_What the hell am I thinking? He's not cute at all! Tea's cute. A puppy's cute. A kitten's cute. Kaiba is NOT!_

He quickly took his wallet, but when he turned to leave the room, his arm hit a lamp. The lamp felt on the floor and broke, creating a noise that could've waken up a dead man.

"What..."

Kaiba opened his eyes and frowned.

"Wheeler, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

Joey blinked several times.

"Excuse me?! What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Kaiba looked around. He seemed pretty confused.

"Oh. I just wanted to-"

"Keep it for yourself, right? I don't wanna know what kinda gross idea you had!"

"Gross?!"

The CEO stood up and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"It didn't seem so **gross** yesterday, did it?! Actually, it seemed pretty fun..."

"I won't happen again and you better keep it for yourself! A-and it was just a mistake and I don't know why it happened but I am telling you-"

"It's called sexual attraction. Deal with it."

"**I AM NOT GAY**!"

"Right. You said it."

He took his face between his hands. His cobalt eyes were partly hidden behind his brown hair as he looked down at Joey.

"Now, say it again. And mean it."

Kaiba's body was barely touching the blonde's body, but it was enough to start the fire that was burning his skin the night before when Kaiba kissed him.

"I'm not..."

Kaiba's eyes were spellbinding and it felt like his lips were begging Joey to kiss them. He took a deep breath.

"I am not... you know... I mean I might..."

Was it an illusion or was Kaiba actually getting closer? He shook his head.

"No, I'm... absolutely not... it's not because yesterday we... that I am... into that stuff..."

He felt his heart beating faster when he noticed how close Kaiba was now. He smells so good...

"Listen, I am not... please kiss me..."

Those last three words had left his lips before he could actually stop them. Kaiba immediately pushed Joey against the wall as he kissed him. Joey closed his eyes. _Why does it feel so good?_ Again, he felt Kaiba's mouth on his neck.

"Don't", he muttered. "People notice..."

"Great", Kaiba replied. "Then everyone can see that you belong to me..."

"I do not-"

Kaiba forced him to shut his mouth by fiercely kissing him again, as one of his hands started to untie Joey's white shirt.

"S-stop... they're all waiting for me downstairs..."

"Who cares?" he asked with the same look on his face than the night before.

Kaiba pushed him on the bed and Joey closed his eyes as he felt Kaiba's hands on his skin. Kaiba's finger stopped on his chest. He smirked when Joey opened his eyes.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast for someone who's not into that stuff..."

Joey blushed, but did not reply.

"I'll take your silence as a yes..."

The blonde closed his eyes again, and Kaiba kissed his lips again. He knew, even now as his tongue was playing with Kaiba's, that it was totally wrong to make the same mistake twice, that his friends were waiting and would ask tons of questions later, but it felt so good that he would not let Kaiba stop even if the ceiling fell on their heads...

**End of the chapter:** I almost called this chapter "Oops I did it again" but it sounded too cliché XD hope you liked it ;)


	4. Love me not

**Animeangel088:** Thank you very much!

**SetoJouFan:** Mmmh yeah I was like "I need a title, what should I pick... 'Oops I did it again' would be funny... nah you're dumb, it's cliché, don't take that!" (yes I mentally speak to myself like Joey XD) and yeah I like to reply to every review when I update (and when the fic's over, I reply via itself) :)

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** *Joey's voice* I am NOT in denial! ;) I love the couple too actually, at the very beginning when I heard about it I was like "What the ****" but then I saw many fanarts, videos and all and I thought it was a cool pairing that would do a very fun fanfic ;)

**Chapter 4: Love me not**

About one hour later, when Joey went back in the lobby, his friends were still there, but looked quite impatient.

"Joey, what took you so long?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, well..."

"Yeah, we went to your suite and knocked on the door but no one answered", Tea said. "We were worried!"

_Damn. We didn't notice them. At least they heard nothing suspicious..._

"Yeah, well uh, it's quite embarrassing... it's this girl I met yesterday, I, uh, I saw her again and..."

"Man, would you keep your bed stories away from my ears please?" Tristan asked. "I thought we were gonna eat somewhere and I don't want to lose my appetite."

"Don't blame me, blame Tea's curiosity!"

They left the hotel. Only Duke had remained silent, and by the look on his face, it was clear that he was not buying Joey's story at all. At least, he kept his mouth shut, and Joey was quite grateful for that. The few hours went by normally: they ate at the first buffet that they saw and had fun together. No one asked questions about this mysterious girl that Joey met, and he was very glad they did not, because there was only one little problem about this girl: she didn't exist at all.

When they went back to the hotel, Joey followed Tea to her room.

"What is it, Joey?"

"Well uh... rich boy's not really friendly so it's kinda boring. Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"

"No problem."

She opened the door. Her entire bedroom was smaller than the room used by Joey in Kaiba's suite.

"Is Kaiba this mean?" she asked as she threw her hand bag on the table.

"He's just cold. You can't speak with him, he's like 'Shut up, mortal, I'm the mighty Seto Kaiba, you have no right to speak to me without kneeling'!"

The brunette laughed. She opened her small fridge to take a bottle of water. Joey sighed.

"And he kinda likes the suite's little bar. I can't say I appreciate."

"Oh."

She frowned. She was the only one to know about Joey's father.

"Is he an addict? I can't imagine him drinking. Except maybe some very expensive wine or champagne."

Joey shrugged.

"He swears he's not, but I can recognize an addict when I see one."

_Another reason to stay away from him. One alcoholic's enough._

"I'm sorry. I would've let you sleep in here but as you can see, this room's really too small."

"It's all right."

He sat on the couch with her. It was barely large enough for both of them to fit on it.

"Well, there's a positive side I guess. If I'm searching for something, it can't be very far."

Joey laughed. _I wished the suite was big enough for Kaiba to get lost in it..._

"Joey, are you sure everything is all right?"

She put her hand on his arm and looked at him right into the eyes.

"Uh? Yeah..."

He stared at Tea. Then, a crazy idea slipped into his mind. _Maybe..._

He moved slowly towards her. At first, she didn't notice, but she finally frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Their faces were extremely close.

"Just trust me", he murmured as their lips brushed.

Tea blushed, but she didn't move back. He softly touched her cheek, closed his eyes... and kissed her.

Tea's lips tasted like strawberries, not alcohol, and her cheek was very silky under his fingers. Her delicate hand slowly pushed Joey, forcing their kiss to end. She looked rather confused.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

His hand was touching her neck, and he could feel her heart beating as fast as if she was running or dancing.

"Don't you want it too?"

"T-that's not the question... J-Joey... what about t-this girl you..."

He put a finger on her pink lips.

"She doesn't even exist."

"B-but then-"

He cut her rant by kissing her again, but this time, their tongues met. It was much tender than Kaiba's wild kisses. Tea moved slightly, so she would be sitting on Joey's thighs. His hand slowly caressed Tea's smooth leg, and he kissed her on the neck. She moaned very lightly.

Holding the girl's legs around his waist, he stood up and they both fell on her bed. He let his hand wander under her blouse. Tea shivered and wrapped her legs closer around him. He partly untied her white blouse and kissed her breast, hidden by a pretty pale blue bra. He felt her hands pulling on his shirt and starting to untie it too...

--------------

Joey was lying on his back, and Tea was cuddling him. He felt her delicate body against his own, her long hair, her soft legs, her hips and her breasts... everything that made her a woman. He sighed, sat on the bed and put his hand on his forehead. Making love with Tea had been sweet and tender, the exact opposite of his two "accidents" with Kaiba. She was soft, gentle and even submissive at some points. Kaiba... Kaiba was passionate, wild and rather dominating. _Why do I like it?_

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily again.

"It's not working."

"What is not working?" she asked.

"It's no use..." he said to himself, as if he didn't even hear her.

She frowned and sat too.

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about **this**!"

He stood up and leaned his forehead on the closest wall, turning his back on Tea.

"I thought... maybe if I tried... if I tried really hard, I could change..."

"Change **what**?"

"I felt nothing..."

He turned to her and saw how hurt she looked. He then realized how insulting this last sentence could be.

"No, it's not you at all! I swear! It's me... just **me**..."

"Joey, if you're trying to say something please go straight to the point, because you're starting to worry me."

"I... it's Kaiba, I dunno what he did to me! Before he was annoying, really annoying, and now he's... he's attractive as hell..."

Joey bobbed down as he felt tears coming up his eyes. Tea did her best not to frown. _Kaiba?!_

"I'm sorry, Tea, I shouldn't have done that... it's just that I thought... if I made love with you, I would be normal again... but it just didn't work, I felt nothing here..."

He touched his chest.

"But when Kaiba touches me, I..."

His voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue:

"It feels like everything wants to explode there, in my chest, and my skin's burning, I can't think... I feel disgusting and I hate myself after, but when it happens I lose my mind, it's so powerful... when he starts, I don't want him to stop, no matter what could happen..."

The duelist hid his face behind his hands.

"Please do something for me... It's not the way I'm supposed to be, it's not the way I wanna be, it's not right! Tea... please help me…"

He felt Tea's fingers around his wrists, moving his hands away from his face.

"Joey..."

Tea's eyes were full of tears too and she really looked like she cared and understood her friend's pain.

"It has nothing to do with Kaiba. He didn't change you at all, it is impossible. I'm heterosexual and no girl, even as beautiful as Mai, could change it. Joey, you're homosexual, there's nothing wrong with it."

"**I AM NOT**!"

He felt a tear going down his cheek. Tea wiped it away with her finger.

"Joey, you have no reason to feel ashamed of yourself. Being gay's no big deal, you know you can always count on us, no matter what gender attracts you. We don't give a damn, and you should do the same. You said it yourself, you felt nothing with me and it's totally the opposite with him... don't hide, just be yourself. Why would you force yourself to have sex with women if you don't even like it?"

"You know, Tea..."

He hugged her so strong that she could barely breathe.

"I really love you."

She hugged him back.

"And I'm sorry for... for what I did. I shouldn't have... I-I can't believe I actually did that. I only thought about myself, I acted like an asshole..."

"Well kind of", she admitted. "But I still like you."

With her thumbs, she wiped Joey's tears.

"We'll keep it between us, right?" he asked.

"You can trust me, Joey."

He moved and sat on the corner of Tea's bed.

"Damn, it's so good to have someone willing to support me... but I... I don't wanna tell it to the others! I-I'm not ready..."

"It's all right, Joey, I'll keep it a secret."

She kneeled to look at him in the eyes.

"Joey, you don't have to answer me but... do you love Kaiba?"

Joey slowly shook his head.

"No, and I don't think he does... it's just... he drives me crazy..."

She softly smiled to him.

"Well, I'll admit he's quite handsome."

---------------

Few hours later, when he got back to the suite, Kaiba was sitting on a velvet couch, watching the news on TV.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Denial himself!"

The blonde quickly noticed the glass on the coffee table. He sighed heavily.

"Can't you just be sober for a while? I needed to talk to you."

Seto gave him a "humph", and then moved his gorgeous blue eyes to stare at Joey.

"First of all, I'm not drunk at all, it's my first drink. Second, if it's still your 'I'm not The-word-that-I-cannot-even-pronounce' speech, don't lose our time."

"It's not."

Wheeler walked towards Kaiba and stopped right in front of him.

"I don't love you", he said.

The CEO raised an eyebrow.

"Me neither. So?"

"Great, then it's clear. But..."

He looked down at Kaiba and gave him a timid smile.

"It doesn't mean we have to stop, right?"

Kaiba smirked.

"I thought you were 'not into that stuff'. After all, it's 'gross', isn't it?"

Joey blushed and looked away. Seto stood up and went behind him, putting his hand on his stomach, in a very possessive way, to bring the blonde's body closer to his.

"Few rules then", he whispered to his ear. "First rule... no feelings must me involved."

Joey nodded in silence. Kaiba's hand was warm, even if it touched his shirt, not his skin.

"Second rule... no one must know. Third rule... I am yours, which means that I'm letting nobody else touch me. On the other hand, the fourth and final rule is that you belong to **me**. No one else can lay his hands on you."

Kaiba put his finger under Joey's chin so the blonde would turn and look at him in the eyes.

"If any of these conditions is broken, then I'll never talk to you ever again."

"I want a fifth rule."

He pointed Kaiba's glass.

"You quit that shit. I hate alcohol and you're **not** touching me if you're drunk."

Kaiba smirked.

"Deal."

Their agreement was sealed with a burning kiss. _Damn, it feels so much better than it did with Tea..._

-------------

Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Duke were at the hotel's indoor pool: this time again, they had tried to knock on Joey's door, but no one would answer. The boys were in the pool, but Tea was sitting on the edge of the huge pool, letting only her legs in the water.

"C'mon, Tea, get in the water!" Tristan said.

"I've just made my hair, I'm not putting water on it!"

"Oh, but you have such a nice swimsuit, why don't you use it?" Duke said with a smile as his hand softly touched Tea's leg under the water.

Tea couldn't help but smile. Duke was such a playboy, looking at every girl with sparks in his eyes as if she was the only girl on Earth, speaking to her as if she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen... she couldn't believe such a boy was among her best friends. She usually **hated** them.

"Yes, but it's still pretty out of the water, which isn't true for my hair!"

"You're the only one who cares!"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. She screamed as she fell into the pool, splashing water on everything that was nearby - including her brown hair.

"Duke Devlin! You're gonna **pay** for that!"

She tried to jump on his back, but he moved to avoid her and she caught him by the side of his body. She still refused to give up and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Wooo!"

The young man almost lost his balance, but he slightly smiled to her.

"I should surrender, but I don't know why I would complain about the situation."

Tristan laughed as Tea blushed and let him go.

"Say, guys, do you know what's happening to Joey? He's kinda weird", he asked.

"I've got my idea on this", Duke said. "His 'insect bite' is in fact a love-bite, I'm sure about it."

"Oh well, if Mr. Professional Lover aka School's Playboy aka Duke Devlin says it, why would we doubt!" Tristan commented as he rolled his eyes.

"If sleeping with more girls than **you** is being a professional lover or the school's playboy, then I guess almost every guy in the school would meet the criteria."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Guys, please", Tea said.

Duke shrugged.

"Sorry. All I'm saying is that I can recognize a love-bite when I see one. Unlike Tristan, quite obviously."

"Anyway, Joey did admit he met a girl", Yugi said. "It could be her."

"Yeah, I wonder who she is."

"I think we know that person."

Tea felt her heart beating faster when Duke pronounced those words. _Could he possibly have guessed?_

"I think it's Mai Valentine."

Everybody blinked several times.

"**What**?!" Yugi finally said.

"They were pretty close, weren't they? I'm sure there's something between them. Because of what she did the last time we met her, maybe they both don't want us to know about it. Plus, this is a big Duel Monsters Tournament, isn't it? And Mai's a professional duelist."

"Well, when you say it like that..." Tristan said slowly.

"It could be possible but... we haven't even seen her around!" Yugi noted. "What do you think, Tea?"

"I... I really don't know... it could be, but-"

"But!"

Duke lifted a finger out of the pool's water.

"There is only a flaw in this theory."

"What?" Tea asked.

"Don't take it to the bank, of course, but..."

He smirked.

"Love-bite's a guy thing."

**End of the chapter:** Hope this was fast enough for you guys, and good enough too of course ;)


	5. I figure you out

**SetoJouFan:** That's one quick review ;) of course, Kaiba couldn't help but make it sound like a business deal, he's... Seto Kaiba, for heaven's sake XD. About the scene that made you laugh, I have to ask ('cause I'm not sure), is this when Koey makes it clear to Kaiba that he doesn't love him or when he admits that he "felt nothing" when he had sex with Tea? Because if it's about Tea, he didn't mean that there was no love (even if it's also true), just that it felt like nothing special (since girls don't attract him), unlike he does with Kaiba ;)

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Yay a fast review! ;) Yes I did that, but I would not say that it makes them "toys" to each other. Joey didn't "toy" with Tea, however I'll admit that he used her to try to convince him that he wasn't gay (that's why he apologies like twice after), which failed of course. As for Tea, I won't say anything else that "gimme some time" ;) And yeah Duke's quite smart, that guy's got experience XD

**Jiggary:** Thanks!! ^^

**Chapter 5: I figure you out**

Tea was speechless. _It can't be._ How could Duke have guessed so quickly? He possibly had no idea how much he was right, but still... Tea felt like she had to say something to save Joey.

"Now, **come on**, Duke, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Girls can make love-bites too!"

"They can but I insist, it's a guy thing", he replied with a smirk. "Never in my life have I met a girl who would do this to me."

"Yeah, Tea", Tristan said with a sarcastic tone. "Listen to Playboy Devlin. As every lady's phantasm, he knows everything one can know about them."

Duke sighed heavily.

"Would you stop acting like that, Mr. Jealousy?!"

"I'm not jealous because you had sex with half of the school!"

"I did not! And even if I did, I don't think it would concern you."

"Guys-" Yugi started.

"I'm only trying to say that you act like a jerk towards girls!" Tristan said without even paying attention to Yugi.

"I've never heard any of them complaining about the way she was treated, so just shut up!"

"And what about Serenity? One minute you were flirting with her, giving her false hopes and the next one you were flirting with another girl! How can you-"

"**GUYS**!" Tea shouted.

Her scream echoed in the large room. She did not even blush when everybody stared at her.

"The next time any of you is starting a fight with the other, I swear I'll drown him in this pool! I thought we were here to have fun, not to start bitching about who had sex with who, or whose behaviour is inappropriate!"

She sighed.

"Tea's right", Yugi said. "What's up with both of you guys?"

Duke shrugged.

"He started this whole thing."

"I did? **I DID?** Who started to boast about his sexual life?!"

"For heaven's sake, Tristan, I was not **boasting**, I was just saying that **in general**, love-bite's a guy thing. Therefore, I wonder who's really flirting with Joey. Is it truly a girl to begin with?"

"You can't be serious with that, Duke", Tristan replied. "That would be so... creepy."

"What's creepy about that?!" Tea said as she shot him a deadly glare. "It wouldn't even concern you."

"Maybe, but having sex with a man is kinda gross."

"**Gross?** I do have sex with boys, is it gross? Mmh, I dunno, lemme think about it..."

Tea pretended to be thinking about the question for about thirty seconds, and then finished her sentence:

"Nope, I don't think it is. Sorry."

"I meant when you're a **boy** too, Tea."

"But what she says is true", Yugi said. "If Duke was right, it wouldn't matter. Joey would still be the same nice guy."

"It's easy for you to say that! You never shared his bed! Geez..."

He grimaced, and Duke hit his own forehead with his hand.

"Tristan, I can't **believe** you're so ridiculously closed-mind. It's not because a guy's gay that he's gonna have sex with every boy that crosses his path."

His green eyes noticed his watch.

"Oops, gotta go."

He got out the water.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Tristan's gonna have another jealousy crisis if I answer your question."

Duke left the pool. Tristan was staring at his two friends.

"I can't believe they all fall for him like that!"

Yugi and Tea rolled their eyes in silence.

--------------------

Once he reached his bedroom, Duke took a quick shower - to wash away the chlorine on his skin and hair. Thirty minutes later, when he left the hotel, he looked - and smelled, of course - perfect.

When he stepped inside the restaurant, the girl he had a date with was already there, waiting for him at their table. Her black hair was loose and she was wearing a pretty purple dress. She was nervously biting her bottom lip. He briefly looked at his black watch to make sure he wasn't late, and then walked towards her with a confident smile.

"I hope I didn't make you wait for long", he said as he sat.

Aimi smiled and put one of her black lock behind her ear.

"Not, it's all right. I've just arrived. Say..."

She slowly moved her hand to brush Duke's unique earring with her fingers.

"Why are you wearing this dice?" she asked.

"Oh, this?"

He smiled and softly touched her hand before she removed it from his earring.

"It's because I created a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. It looks a bit like Duel Monsters, but it uses dices instead of cards."

"Really?"

Aimi seemed pretty excited by the idea and he could see sparking in her dark brown eyes.

"Is it done yet? Can we buy it?"

"If you come to my shop at Domino City, then you could have one."

He kissed her hand. She blushed.

"I could even teach you how to play. For free, of course."

"That would be great!"

The waitress walked towards them with a smile.

"Have you made your choice?"

"Not yet", Duke replied.

"Will you take something to drink before you do?"

"I want a Cosmopolitan", Aimi said.

"Just bring me a Coca-Cola please."

"All right, I'll be right back."

Duke gave her a grin as she opened her menu.

"I'm driving."

"Then it's better this way", she replied. "But I took a cab to come here."

When the young woman came back with their drinks, they were ready to order.

"I'll take your beef filet."

"All right", she said as she was writing his order. "And what will it be for you, Miss?"

"Bring me a Thai salad."

The waitress smiled and left with their menu. Aimi smiled and explained:

"I'm vegetarian."

"Oh, I see. But does it bother you if I-"

"No, not at all. I'm not an extremist, I don't care about what the other people eat!"

They laughed.

"Where are you from, Aimi?"

"Here", she replied. "I was born in Tokyo."

Duke gave her a charming smile.

"Then I guess I'll be coming here quite often. It would be a shame if I couldn't see such a lovely person again."

She blushed and took a sip from her glass.

"Are you acting like that with every girl you meet?"

"Only when she's as funny and pretty as you are."

She laughed.

"You're very flattering."

The waitress came back with their food.

"Please enjoy your meals", she said before walked away towards another table.

Few hours later, when the waitress brought them the bill, Duke quickly grabbed it.

"But I'm paying my meal!" Aimi said.

"No, you're not. What kind of gentleman would I be?"

He stood up.

"Wait here for a moment, I'll be right back."

He kissed her cheek and walked towards the waitress to pay the bill with his credit card. When he came back to her, he noticed the hour.

"It's pretty late", she said. "I should go back home before my dad starts to worry about me."

"I'll drive you back", Duke replied as he took her hand.

"Really? But I could call a cab..."

"No, really, I insist."

She smiled and he felt her hand tightening around his.

"Nice car", Aimi said with a smile.

Duke smiled and opened the door for her.

----------------

"Is it that one?"

"Yes."

The blue car stopped in front of a huge building.

"Well I..."

She slightly turned to look at him.

"I had a very nice evening."

He gave her a smile.

"Same for me."

"Well then I guess I should..."

She put her hand on the handle, but he bent over and gave her a tender kiss. He felt that she was putting something in his left hand before she opened the door.

"I really have to go, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right."

She touched his left hand.

"You'll call me, right?"

He opened his hand and saw a paper with a phone number.

"I'll make sure I do."

"Great", she said with her most beautiful smile before she truly left him.

------------

Duke stepped in the elevator and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Joey was already inside.

"Hi", they said at the same time.

Duke pushed his floor's button.

"Where were you?" Joey asked.

"I had a date with a girl."

"Oh, so that's why Tristan was so pissed."

Duke shrugged.

"I guess so. Where were you? With your mysterious girl?"

Joey looked at the ceiling.

"No. I took a walk. Alone."

"Mmmh."

"What's the deal with you Duke? You're weird."

Duke turned his gorgeous green eyes towards the blonde.

"Nothing. It's just that I wonder if this girl even exists."

Joey felt his cheeks going red.

"Of course she does. But I have nothing to prove to you."

"That's true. You don't. But it doesn't mean that you have to lie to me. I'm your friend, after all."

"I-I'm not lying!"

Duke mentally sighed and pushed the button that stopped the elevator.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"First of all", he said as he lifted one finger, "You said you met her at the hotel's bar, but I know you never - EVER - drink. You hate it."

He lifted another finger.

"Second, the fact that you won't even tell us her name or introduce her to us is rather suspicious to me. And finally, no matter what Tristan-I-don't-know-what-I'm-talking-about and Tea can say..."

He lifted his third finger.

"Have you ever seen a love-bite on my neck? No. Because it's not a girl's thing."

He looked at the duelist, who was staring at the floor. _Damn, Devlin, why did you think about it so much?_

"Joey... are you gay?"

The question was like a cold shower to Joey. He quickly gave a angry glare at Duke.

"So what if I were, uh?!"

Duke shrugged.

"I wouldn't give a damn. As far as I'm concerned, you can have sex with whoever you want."

"So why do you ask?!"

"Because I want to know what's forcing you to lie to your closest friends."

Joey was biting his bottom lip. _Second rule... no one must know._ But, on the other hand, Duke seemed like he already knew everything. Or, at least, he knew that Joey's "girl" wasn't a girl at all.

"Yes", he said in a whisper.

He pushed the button so the elevator would move again.

"And only Tea knows. If you **dare** repeating it to anyone, you're a dead man."

The elevator's door opened for someone else, and Joey got out immediately. He would use the stairs instead. At the moment, he'd do anything to avoid his friend's sight.

**End of the chapter:** I'm currently very inspired as you can see XD hope you like it!!!!


	6. The Duchess

**SetoJouFan:** LOL! Tristan falling for Duke, that would be so funny! No, I don't plan to do this, but I have to say it's quite a creative idea XD Tristan's only jealous because Duke has 25 official fanclubs full of dozens of fangirls who would kill their mother for a date with him XD (ok maybe not that much).

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown**: I enjoyed writing this argument too ;) Tristan's attitude when Duke says that Joey might be gay is bad but unfortunately realistic :( (not for this character in particular, but in real life). I'm sorry Seto wasn't in the last chapter, it was mostly focused on Duke and how everyone would react if they learned about Joey's homosexuality ;)

**He had it comin':** Lol, don't worry, I can understand, perhaps better than anyone else, how crazy a computer can be XD I'm very happy to learn that you kept on reading my fic even if you didn't like the first chapter :D You're more patient than me actually, when I don't like the first chapter (or even if I really hate the first lines), usually I won't even read the next ones XD

**Braille:** Thank you! It wouldn't be a puppyshipper fanfic if they didn't fall for each other at one point of the story, would it? ;) And (guys, if you don't want spoilers just stop reading my answers and just read the chapter) I'm planning to do it with Duke and Tea too, however they won't be in the major plot. I might change my mind though ;)

**Chapter 6: The Duchess**

Joey was eating the pancakes brought by the room service few minutes earlier. In the bathroom, Kaiba was taking his shower. Joey switched the TV channel several times before he finally turned it off. There was nothing interesting to watch.

The blonde sighed. _I had sworn to myself that no one would know. Then I told Tea. Then Duke guessed the whole thing by himself._

The water stopped in the bathroom.

_Who's next? _

He didn't want his friends to find out. He was afraid to lose them. Sure, Tea had been very comprehensive, but it was in her nature to support her friends to matter what. And Duke, well, he was for sure the most sexually open-minded among all his friends, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he didn't care at all. But what about Yugi? Wouldn't he be shocked?

**And what about Tristan?**

Joey grimaced. Tristan had been his best friend for so long, and therefore, he knew him **very **well. And he knew his friend wasn't so fond of homosexuality.

The duelist sighed again and took a look at his watch. It was time for him to meet his friends downstairs.

"I'm leavin'!" he said as he walked towards the door.

Kaiba, still in the bathroom, didn't even reply. Joey left the suite and met his friends in the hotel's lobby.

"Who's your opponent today Yug'?" Joey asked to his friend as they walked towards Duke's car.

"Espa Roba."

"What? Is it the guy I'm thinking about?"

"Yes, I think so. I guess he decided to become an honest duelist after all. I can't wait to see what kind of duel he has for me! What about your opponent?"

"I dunno her. It's uh... Aimi something... can't remember her last name... Minami or something like that..."

"What?"

This time, it was Duke's voice.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Joey frowned.

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Because if you're not mistaken about her last name, she's the girl I had a date with yesterday."

He frowned too as he stopped in front of a red light.

"I had no idea she was a duelist."

"That's because you don't speak with girls before you have sex with them!" Tristan said.

"Tristan, for heaven's sake!" Tea said.

She gave him a slap on the back of his head and a deadly glare. Duke rolled his eyes.

"Let it go, Tea. And I didn't even... oh, forget it, Tristan. You're a lost cause."

"Well, I hope she doesn't mind having her butt kicked by one of your friends", Joey said. "Because I'm definitely not going to go easy on her!"

Duke smirked in silence. Somehow, his instinct was telling him that it wouldn't be as easy as Joey thought...

--------------

"Good morning to everyone! The first's round is over, and therefore, half of the duelists have been eliminated! Today's first duel shall begin now!"

The announcer took a paper in his pocket.

"She won her first duel without losing a single life points, please give it up for Japan's champion, Aimi Minami!"

A girl stepped into the duel arena as the crowd cheered for her. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail; she was wearing a black pleated skirt and a tight, purple t-shirt. She waved at the crowd with a smile.

Sitting with his friends, Duke blinked several times.

"That's really her!"

"I can't believe it. Only **you** can have a date with the Japanese champion without even knowing", Tristan said as he rolled his eyes.

"She does seem like she's gonna be hard to beat", Yugi commented as Joey was being introduced. "Winning a duel without losing any life points is quite impressive."

"I'm sure Joey will win anyway", Tea said with a confident smile.

The announcer tossed a coin as the duelists were shuffling their opponent's deck.

"Heads or tails?" he asked to Aimi.

"Tails."

He looked at the silver coin.

"You're right. Will you begin or will you let him be first?"

She smiled to Joey and gave him back his deck.

"I'll let him."

"That's your first mistake", he said as he gave back hers.

"If it was true, it would be my last."

She winked to him and headed for her side of the arena.

"All right! For my first move, I'll play my Alligator's Sword. I'll then lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Is it the moment where I'm supposed to be scared? I summon Hysteric Fairy to the field, and she's going to destroy your monster!"

"Not if I play my trap!"

The card rose up in the airs.

"Kunai with Chain! It switches your monster in defense position."

Aimi smiled. It was quite odd, since her fairy had a very weak defence…

"Then I will lay two cards face down and end my turn."

Joey took his card.

"Alligator's Sword, destroy her fairy!"

"I reveal my face down card! Negate Attack! It ends your turn. I'm sorry."

She took her new card and smiled.

"First, I play Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards, as long as I give up two cards from my hand right after."

Her smile grew bigger.

"Just what I needed. But let's begin with my other face down card, Scapegoat!"

The fur balls appeared on her side of the field.

"As cute as they are, I will get rid of them, because I activate my Hysterical Fairy's special ability! Every time I sacrifice two monsters, I gain 1000 life points! So bye-bye, my four Scapegoats, and hello, my new 2000 life points!"

"WHAT!"

"And I'm not done yet! By taking two light monsters in my Graveyard out of this duel, I summon my Soul of Purity and Light!"

"But you don't have-"

She showed him the Magician of Faith and Dunames Dark Witch.

"I didn't before I played Graceful Charity, that's true. Come forth, Soul of Purity and Light! But, as much as I like my monster..."

Aimi smiled.

"I won't keep it on the field either. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

The beautiful and powerful fairy appeared in front of the girl.

"Joan, destroy his petty alligator!"

Speechless, Joey watched his monster being destroyed by Aimi's.

"And I don't think I will need them, but..."

Her life points increased by 1500, because of Guardian Angel Joan's effect. She now had 7500 life points.

"It's your move now."

_Aw, man! She's way tougher than I thought!_ He picked another card. _You know how to choose your girlfriends, Duke!_

"I place a monster in face-down position and end my turn."

Aimi looked at her new card.

"You're quite lucky. I didn't draw a monster that I can summon. Joan, attack his face down monster!"

The Panther Warrior disappeared - and increased her life points by 2000.

"I'll place one card face down and it's your turn, Wheeler!"

"I play Pot of Greed!"

He stared at his hand.

"And I'll lay two cards face down."

"By the way you won your last duel, I thought you'd be stronger than that!"

He smirked to her.

"Try me."

"That's exactly what I wanted to do. I summon my Dunames Dark Witch to the field."

Aimi stared at Joey.

"It seems to me that you're wide opened. Monsters, take him down!"

"Or don't! Mirror Force, activate!"

"No!"

Aimi's monsters were destroyed. In the crowd, Duke grimaced.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Take off some life points from her!"

"Not so fast! I play Enchanted Javelin!"

The trap card was revealed.

"It increased my life points by your monster's attack points, so it becomes useless!"

Damn! She keeps on protecting her life points!

"By the look on your face, I'd say it's my turn! I play my magic card, Shinato's Ark! This ritual allows me to send monsters to the Graveyard, for a total of eight stars, to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

She took another card in her hand.

"But why should I use only **one** monster? I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Guardian Angel Joan! And to make sure you don't come back asking for more, I activate United We Stand! This magic card will give Shinato 800 attack points for each of my face up monsters, which means it gains 1600 attack points!"

She gave him a wink.

"Don't feel sad. At least, you've been put out of this tournament by a famous duelist. Monsters, attack!"

Joey's life points went down to zero. Tea put her hand on her mouth.

"Whoa, guys, did you see this? She just... like that... as if Joey was... nothing..."

"Would you look at her! Can you say 'attention whore'?" Tristan commented as Aimi was waving at the crowd.

"Tristan, that's not nice", Yugi said.

"She's not an attention whore! She's lovely, funny and smart!" Duke replied. "Of course I would've liked Joey to win, but she won fair and square, so shut up!"

They met their friend down in the arena.

"Uh?!"

Aimi blinked several times when she noticed Duke, and then she blushed.

"You... you were there?"

"Yes, Joey's one of my best friends."

"Really?! Oh, I'm so **sorry** Duke!"

"Don't be sorry, you did what you had to do", Joey said. "You won. It was fair, so I have nothing to complain about."

Her cheeks got even redder.

"Thanks."

Few minutes later, Duke left the duel arena with Aimi.

"Some people never change", Tristan commented as he was staring at Duke's arm around Aimi's waist.

"I have to admit that she does look like a nice girl", Tea said. "Uh... I'm sorry Joey..."

"No, it's all right."

------------

Few hours later, when Seto himself came back in the suite, Joey was lying on a couch. He had obviously fallen asleep while he was watching TV, since it was still turned on. The blonde was on his left side, his hands under his ear and his mouth slightly opened. Kaiba smiled to himself. He looked so cute.

His hazel eyes opened slowly, catching Kaiba's glare and smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

Kaiba shrugged and walked towards another couch.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you were doing exactly what a **dog** does. Sleeping on a couch."

Wheeler threw him one of the velvet pillows that were on his couch.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your snob attitude."

The CEO smirked and switched the TV channel.

"What happened to my happy puppy? Did you lose or what?"

Joey didn't reply, and Kaiba's smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, already? Well at least you made it to the second round. That must be quite an achievement for you. I can't wait to learn who defeated you to defeat him by myself. Maybe I could send him flowers for getting rid of you."

"That's not **him**, that's **her**. You might want to send her flowers, but then Duke would force you to eat them, one by one."

"Isn't that cute. You got kicked out of this tournament by the girlfriend of one of your friends from the Geek Squad."

Joey sighed heavily.

"No matter whose girlfriend she is, she's still the Japanese champion. It's not like I lost in front of some guy that no one knows."

Seto mentally smiled.

"And it is your only consolation?"

Joey shot him a killer glare, but didn't reply.

"If you're so full of yourself, I guess you won your duel."

"'Course I did. That Mai Valentine never saw it coming."

"Mai's here?!"

"Not anymore", he said with a careless tone. "Weren't you listening? I won."

"I haven't even seen her..."

He stood up and walked towards a huge window.

"Why do you care? She obviously doesn't."

"Oh, there's something called 'friendship' that makes people care for each other, but don't you worry. I didn't expect you to understand."

"You think I don't care about anything?"

"Bingo, money bag."

Joey was staring at the city under him, his back turned on Kaiba.

"You're wrong."

"Money doesn't count, rich boy. And your company doesn't either. I was talking about **people**."

Kaiba's hand forced him to turn and look at him.

"There are people that I care about."

"Besides your brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? Who's that lucky bastard?"

Kaiba smirked to him, and then whispered to his ear:

"I care about anyone that is **mine**."

**End of the chapter:** Nooo, nobody's being possessive here *rolling eyes* anyway, please review, it really helps me ;) of and if you're like "?!" about this chapter's title, it's for Aimi… a duchess being the wife of a duke, of course ;)


	7. Come find me

**SetoJouFan:** Well some of those cards (especially Aimi's) were shown in the anime but only in very few occasions... and in the manga I'm not quite sure, I think they were in anime-only fillers... and you leave the tournament after you lose, but nobody said you had to leave the hotel ;) Joey's staying since Yugi is still in the tournament (yeah right... that's the reason... *rolling eyes*)

**He had it comin': **Sorry I kinda had to make this duel ^^'. And uh? No Seto wasn't raped, it didn't even come to my mind. My reason's different, I don't know if it's original, but it's not a rape.

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Thanks a lot! Tristan's comments make me laugh too when I write them. *crying* And Mai's my favourite character along with Seto and Joey (so no wonder I love arrogantshipping, polarshipping and puppyshipping XD)! But Maidoes not belong in this fanfic so I didn't include her (even if I couldn't help but mention her). She won't appear in the fic at all, don't you worry ;)

**GrimmjowIchigoforever**: Don't worry, it won't be angsty, it's not my writing style ;)

**Chapter 7: Come find me**

Seto was still staring at Joey.

"And I made it quite clear that you were mine, didn't I?"

"You're damn possessive, rich boy."

Kaiba shruggled.

"If you don't like it, you know where's the door."

Joey didn't move and Kaiba smirked to himself. He touched the blonde's cheek with his hand, and then brought his lips very close to his ear:

"That's exactly what I thought."

He lightly bit the duelist's ear, and then slide his burning tongue to Joey's neck and kissed the very sensitive skin. Wheeler closed his eyes. Who knew money bag could be so good at this?

------------

They had been back in Domino for five days now. The first day was perfect. The second day was ok. The third day was kind of hard. And the fourth day, his friends had started to ask him what was wrong with him.

Joey had not seen Kaiba since they had left Tokyo after Yugi's victory in the finals. And, even if he hated to admit it... he missed him. Actually, "missing him" was an euphemism. In fact, he felt like an heroin addict whose drug had been taken away from him. Rich boy didn't seem to care enough to call him or speak to him in any way, and Joey was **definitely** not going to walk towards him like a dog coming back to its master... **was he?**

"Joey, please, would you **at least **pretend you're paying attention?"

Tea's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

If Tea was kind enough to try to make him understand his maths so he wouldn't flunk the next exam, he could at least be kind enough not to make her lose her time. _It's no good._

He stood up.

"You know, I think I'm too tired for this today. Do you mind if we do it tomorrow? I'll be better, I swear."

"As you wish, Joey", she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

The blonde walked towards the door, but again, Tea's voice reached his ears:

"Have you seen Kaiba since we came back?"

Joey stopped and bobbed down.

"No. I haven't."

"But why?"

He turned to his friend. The brunette was sitting on her bedroom's floor and staring at him with her blue eyes. _The same blue as Kaiba's_, an annoying voice noticed in his head.

"I dunno. You should ask **him**."

"Why didn't you call him?"

Joey rolled his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I will, so he can have a good laugh."

"Why would he? He's the one who started this whole thing, isn't he?"

"Yeah", the duelist replied as he shruggled. "And apparently, he's the one who decides when it's over. Rich boy's a control freak, don't forget it. And I honestly don't care. It's not like I loved him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so", Tea said with an hesitating voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tea. Take care!"

"You too", she muttered as the door closed.

_You don't love him... I'll believe it when pigs fly..._

------------

Joey was walking down the street. He was supposed to go home, but going back to his apartment and endure his drunk father seemed even least tempting that it used to be. He sighed.

_Face it_.

He raised his arm to hail a cab.

"To Kaiba's mansion."

The driver raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me you're the only person in the entire town who doesn't know Seto Kaiba!"

"I know him quite well", the man replied. "But it's been a while since I last heard this destination."

Joey didn't say anything more and the driver took the direction of the manor. Wheeler opened the car's window to get some fresh hair on his face. He had no idea how Kaiba would react when he saw him, but he just had to see him, even if it meant being laughed at.

The car stopped in front the huge mansion. When the driver gave him the price, Joey started to look into his wallet.

"Mmhh wait, I know I have it... here, take this first, and just gimme a-"

"I'll pay for him", a rough, snooty and familiar voice said.

The blonde raised his eyes and saw that Kaiba was already giving money - lots of money - to the taxi driver.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Joey got out the car and it left few seconds later. Kaiba smirked.

"You finally came back", he said as he walked towards the mansion's wooden doors. "If I had known it'd take you so long, I would have carried you on a leash."

While he was following him, Joey truly wondered if he was supposed to be upset or relieved about the CEO's reaction.

"If you cared that much", he said as Kaiba closed the heavy doors behind them, "Then why didn't you call me?"

Kaiba's smirk grew bigger.

"You're right. I should've whistled for my puppy to come back."

"You don't have to be such a jerk!"

Seto turned to him and walked towards him. Joey's body was "trapped" between the wall and Kaiba's body - a lovely trap indeed. Kaiba put his hand against the wall, close to Joey's face.

"I told you last time. If you have a problem with the way I behave, you know where you can find the door."

Again, Joey did not reply, but he grabbed Kaiba's white shirt, pulled him towards him, stretched his neck a bit... and kissed him. Kaiba immediately put his hand behind Joey's neck to bring him even closer. Kaiba's burning tongue played delightfully with his, and he felt that he was being pulled by Kaiba's hand. The blonde's lips refused to leave Kaiba's, until he was pushed on the CEO's huge bed.

He closed his eyes when Kaiba's teeth started to gently tease his neck, and a moan escaped from his slightly opened mouth when Kaiba's warm hand touched and caressed his erection. It felt so good to be touched by him again.

"Please don't stop", he implored before his lips reached Seto's, begging for another wild kiss that the CEO was very willing to give him.

Joey slide his hands under Kaiba's expensive shirt, his fingers finally touching the skin they'd been missing so much. Having sex with Seto Kaiba was just like bungee jumping: thrilling, powerful and unique.

-----------

Kaiba was holding Joey's body against his own, in his usual possessive way. Joey closed his eyes, feeling the beat of Kaiba's heart slowing down and the heat of his naked skin. The CEO's scent, probably from a terribly expensive aftershave, was exhilarating, and Joey would've stayed in his arms for the rest of his life.

He slowly turned to look at him and touched his cheek with his fingers. Seto opened his cobalt eyes.

"I love you", Joey's voice whispered before he could even think about stopping those three little words.

Kaiba's body became extremely tense for a few seconds, and then he moved back. His face was extremely neutral and Joey felt like he was suddenly very cold and alone.

"This is against our deal, Wheeler."

Joey bobbed down.

"You know where's the door."

This time around, Kaiba's voice wasn't teasing or flirting: it was cold and careless.

"But I-"

"Look, you can get out of here by yourself, or I can ask my butler to do it for you. Your choice."

The blond turned away and blinked several times to make the tears in his eyes disappear as he grabbed his clothes on the floor.

---------

_You're a fool, Joey_.

It was about 10 pm and he was walking in the street alone, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

_Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut and enjoy what he was willing to give you?_

He turned to a corner.

_Now he won't even look at you anymore. Congratulations_.

"Hey, dude!"

It was Duke's voice. He moved his eyes and saw him stopping his blue car next to him.

"Where are you going? Need a ride?"

"Yeah, I guess I could use one."

He walked towards the car and Duke noticed his red eyes.

"You ok, Joey? You look like you cried."

"_No one must know."_ But did it really matter now?

"Kaiba."

Duke frowned as he turned to another corner.

"What, Kaiba? You never cared about what he could say."

Joey bobbed down, and then Duke understood everything.

"Don't tell me Kaiba **is** the one."

The blonde closed his eyes and remained silent.

"Holy fuck... Kaiba's the guy you had sex with in Tokyo?!"

"Don't yell!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. But what could make you this sad?"

"I broke a rule."

"What do you mean?"

Joey sighed.

"He made me swear no feeling would be involved. And I... well... broke this rule tonight."

"Mmmhhh", Duke started.

After about thirty seconds, he continued:

"That's the main problem with that kind of stuff. Fuckbuddies may look simpler than a real relationship, but lemme tell you, it's worse."

Joey leaned his forehead on the cold window and sighed.

"Yeah... I learned it the hard way..."

**End of the chapter:** I know Kaiba's a jerk in this chapter don't hit me! ;) I hope you liked it anyway, aaaaaand of couuuuuuurse I'd like some reviews again, having your comments is really fun and helpful :D


	8. Out in the rain

**Chapter 8: Out in the rain**

Two weeks had passed, but the memory of Kaiba was still very alive.

And painful.

Joey did not understand quite well how he had ended up being in love with Kaiba and confessing his feelings to the CEO, but one thing was sure: right now, there was **nothing** that would please him more than being kissed by him again. Or even hearing his voice speaking his name... or even, why not, this mocking tone when he was calling him names...

Joey was at Duke's game shop. They were just back from Yugi's house, and Joey was supposed to go back home by himself but it was raining so much that Duke had offered him to drive him to his apartment. But, before he could do that, he had to stop at his shop to check something.

The blonde stared at his friend, who was currently typing a quick answer to Aimi's email. He sighed.

"I wish I knew how you do that."

"How I do what?"

"How you do to keep your feelings away."

Duke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that", Joey said as he pointed the computer screen.

"It's quite simple", his friend replied. "I don't."

He rolled his eyes.

"Look, no matter what the hell Tristan can say about me, I loved every girl I dated, or at the very least, I was feeling something for them. I've never been out with a girl only for sex."

"I've never seen you heartbroken."

The shop's owner raised an eyebrow and turned off his computer.

"That's because it never happened."

He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

"I've never been dumped."

_You lucky bastard_.

Duke opened the door for his friend.

"You ready?"

------------

Joey stepped inside his apartment. His father was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Joey didn't even pay attention to him and headed straight for his bedroom.

"'Night", he quickly said to his father, without even looking at him.

He dropped his bag on the floor, took a school book and sat behind his desk. He frowned when he noticed something.

Right there, in the middle of the battle field that was his desk... there was something that should **definitely** not be there.

A small picture of Seto and Joey kissing. It felt like a iron hand was tightening around the blonde's heart.

"_What are you doin', Kaiba?"_

"_Just don't pay attention!"_

_Kaiba's lips brushed lightly against Joey's, and then he truly kissed him. A flash came out the cell phone that the CEO was holding. He smirked._

Kaiba had then printed two copies of the photograph, and Joey's had been in his wallet ever since. There was absolutely **no way** it could've been on his desk without being taken out his wallet by someone.

And since he was leaving alone with his father, that didn't make many suspect, did it?

"Why don't you bring your ass back here?!" his father said, sounding incredibly sober for this hour. "I think it's time for us to have a good **discussion**."

Joey closed his eyes and didn't move.

"No", he muttered for himself.

------------

He was running outside. The rain was worst than ever and water splashed all over the place at each of his steps. His entire body was cold and painful, begging him to stop, but Joey only ran faster. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was going to put as much distance between his father and him as he possibly could.

_Tristan. Hell no. I can't tell him that._

_Tea's at a dancing competition._

_Duke said he would be busy._

_Yugi must be sleeping._

Tears were running down his cheeks, but the rain made them invisible.

Unable to run any further, Joey felt on his knees. He was panting and his heart was beating so hard that it could've break out his chest. He blinked several times when he finally noticed, after many minutes, where his legs had taken him.

Kaiba's manor.

There were some lights inside. For one moment, he forgot how rude Kaiba had been to him the last time they saw: he stood up, his jean covered with mud, and walked towards the wooden door.

----------

When someone knocked on the door, Ethan was calmly reading a book in the lounge. He closed his book, stood up and walked towards the entrance. Whoever was behind the door wouldn't stop knocking.

"Yes, I am on my way", the butler said with his very dignified voice, even if he knew the person outside would not hear him.

The person knocked harder. Ethan sighed.

"God Lord, nobody seems to understand that I **cannot** teleport myself to that door..."

He finally opened it, and remained speechless when a very wet young man fell on his knees and hands before him.

"For heaven's sake, sir, are you all right?"

Ethan kneeled to look at the blonde, that he had never seen before.

"Ethan", said Kaiba's voice in the stairs, "What the hell is all that noise for?"

He remained speechless when his eyes caught the most unlikely scene he could've imagine. Joey, his clothes, skin and hair full of water, was on the floor, coughing and obviously frozen to the bones. The butler turned to look at his boss.

"Sir, what shall I do? Do you know that person?"

"I do. Bring him to my personal bathroom so he can take a warm shower and give him some of my clothes."

----------

The burning water was running down Joey's frozen skin. He grimaced when it touched some wounds, making them even more painful. He had no idea how he had manage to reach Kaiba's mansion, or why Kaiba was helping him after ordering him to get the hell out of his life, but he would not complain.

Many minutes later, he got out the shower and dried his skin and hair with a black towell. He then put on the clothes given by Kaiba's butler. Kaiba being taller than Joey, the black jean and the dark blue shirt made of silk were a bit loose, but at least they were not full of cold water like his own clothes. They were dry, warm and clean. Moreover, they belonged to **him**.

He closed his eyes for a while. The clothes smelled just like Kaiba. It was like being permanently hugged by him, and somehow, it made Joey feel safer and a bit happier. He opened the door that lead to Kaiba's bedroom.

The CEO was in the room, sitting on his bed and quite obviously waiting for him. There was a long, awkward silence, before Joey finally spoke:

"Thanks."

Kaiba stared at him.

"Wheeler, what the hell happened?"

The blonde bobbed down, but remained silent.

"You come to my manor, perfectly out of nowhere, in the middle of the night, frozen to the bones by the rain. I think I deserve some explanation."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?!"

Joey shruggled. He did not want to tell the truth to Kaiba.

"Look, I can leave now if you want. As you said last time, I know where's the door."

He turned to walk towards the door, but the CEO grabbed his wrist.

"Don't", he said. "That's not what I meant."

His hand was burning hot, and his delicious smell was taking over Joey's mind. _Please kiss me..._

As if he'd heard him, Seto's hands took Joey's face and gave him an ardent kiss. Joey felt the familiar and delightful heat in his entire body.

"And I don't want you to leave my life either", he whispered.

"But I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said."

They kissed again, and Joey felt the CEO's hand trying to unbutton the shirt he was wearing.

"Don't", Joey murmured as he pushed Kaiba's hand away. "Please don't take it off."

"Why?"

Joey didn't replied and looked away, but Kaiba was very stubborn and he tried to unbutton his dark blue shirt again.

"I said **don't**!"

Kaiba noticed tears of rage in Joey's eyes before the blonde tried to walk away. The CEO caught him by the waist to take off the shirt. Joey tried to push him away, but Kaiba was stronger than him: moreover, the duelist was tired and hurt. Kaiba pulled on the silk so hard that the buttons fell on the floor, revealing what Joey had tried to hide so much. Suddenly, Kaiba's face became very white, while Joey's was redder than ever.

"What the hell happened to you?" he muttered as he stared at Joey's wounded torso.

"I told you it's nothing!"

"Nothing? **Nothing?!** You call **this** nothing? Who did this to you?!"

Kaiba's hands grabbed Joey's face and he looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I want full descriptions or names. **Now**."

"It's nothing, it's not import-"

"Yes it **is!** Who the fuck hit you?"

"You don't love me, you don't even like me, so why the hell would you care?"

The CEO stared at him for a while, and then he said:

"I never said I didn't love you."

"Don't play dumb with me rich boy! I said I loved you and you told me to get the hell outta this place!"

"There's a reason I acted like that and it's the same reason that makes you ask who did this to you. So answer now."

Joey slowly shook his head.

"Not if you don't explain yourself before."

Kaiba sighed, and his gorgeous blue eyes moved to stare at a photograph on the wall, a photograph that Joey had not noticed the first time he came into Seto's bedroom. It was the picture of a young man, with blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He had a pretty little nose and his heart-shaped mouth was smiling at the camera.

Joey's hazel eyes stared at Kaiba again. The CEO looked at the picture for a while, and when he looked back at Joey, he seemed sad - something that Joey had never expected from Seto Kaiba.

"He was my boyfriend", Kaiba said after a long and rather awkward silence.

"And what? He dumped you and now you're pissed?"

The sadness disappeared from Kaiba's eyes. He just shot a deadly glare to Joey before he replied:

"He died."

"Oh, uh... I'm-"

"He was found on a street nearby", Kaiba said without even listening to him.

"How did he... I mean, what happened?"

The rich CEO stared at Joey's wounds for almost one minute, then looked at him directly in the eyes again:

"Beaten to the death", he said with a voice that was not as snooty and confident that it used to be. "This is why I want to know who did this to you. It might be the same person."

"I hightly doubt it", Joey sighed.

Kaiba smirked.

"Of course there's another reason. I'll make this bastard pay."

"You can't", Joey said in a murmur. "You just...** can't**."

Again, Kaiba took his face between his hands.

"Try me."

Joey wanted to lie - he really wanted it. He didn't want to look weak or dumb, but it was as if Seto's spellbinding cobalt eyes were forcing him to tell the truth. He closed his eyes, but his mouth was already pronouncing the two words:

"My father."

The blonde opened his eyes when he felt the tension in Kaiba's body. But when the CEO spoke, his voice was incredibly soft:

"It's not the first time, right?"

"That much, yeah", he muttered. "Usually it's just because he's drunk and I can push him away pretty easily... but tonight it was no use..."

Even to Tea, Joey would never have said this much, but the CEO was still staring at him, forbidding him to lie or hide anything.

"He... saw the picture. You know, the one you took back there... and he was fucking mad and, for once... sober. And stronger than me."

"It will not happen again", he said with a very firm voice.

Joey gave him a smile without any happiness.

"Even you, Seto Kaiba, can't promise me that."

"Of course I can. You stay here. I won't let you go back there."

When Joey opened his mouth to protest, Kaiba cut him immediately:

"And I swear that if I have to hire more security guards and turn on all my security gadgets to keep you safe in here, **I will**."

The blonde closed his mouth and stared at the CEO for a while, before finally saying:

"If you care that much about me, why the hell did you act like such a jerk the other day?"

"Because nothing good seems to happen to the ones I love. My parents died, my brother's been kidnapped many times, Kaito was killed... I didn't want anything like that to happen to you."

He brought his mouth extremely close to Joey's ear:

"Because I love you. More than anyone else."

The kiss that then he gave to Joey was the best the blonde had ever received.

**End of the chapter:** I hope Kaiba's bastard attitude is now forgiven (plus, you have two chapters instead of one! Hurray for my Internet troubles!)


	9. Away from the eyes

**animeangel088**: Congratulations, you are officially my fastest review ever! ;) I'll do my best to update quickly :)

**Lemonrocker: **I am extremely flattered by your words! :D I'll make sure I don't disappoint you ^^

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** I love your long reviews :D I won't say I'm sorry I almost made you cry because I'm not :D In fact I'm quite happy, it shows me that this part was successfully written! Joey with Duke? Mmmhh, nah, Duke is definitely not gay (at least not in this fic)! And it wouldn't be a puppyshipper fanfic if Joey ended up with Duke, would it? ;) As I said in a previous reply to a review (I'm sorry I don't remember who had asked it), the idea of Seto being raped didn't even slipped into my mind. And in my opinion, Gozaburo Kaiba is not the kind of man who would beat his adopted sons. He was certainly an asshole that did not care about the kids he had adopted and was extremely severe with Seto because he wanted him to be perfect and forced him to work very hard, but I don't think he would lay a hand on him. I'm glad you appreciated the idea of the dead boyfriend ^^ Ending the story is the hardest thing for me... but I've been told my ending to A public matter was excellent, so I'll try to do the same here!

**Whiteinu1:** I'll do my best!!!

**SetoJouFan: **I knew someone was missing ;) This last chapter was also my favourite and I hope you feel bad about Joey XD if you feel good about it, there's a problem somewhere XD

**Violet Wings:** Cool nickname, I like it a lot! I know, I've read some of those fics where everybody around Joey basically disappear, I think it's kinda weird actually, since friendship is very important for him, so that's why I added everyone, I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter 9: Away from the eyes**

When Joey slowly opened his eyes, he frowned, unable to recognize the place, and he then realized he was in Seto Kaiba's bedroom. He tried to sat, but when he moved a bit, Kaiba's arm tightened around his waist as he let escape a little "Mmmhh" in his sleep while he was keeping Joey close.

_So it was not a dream after all._

The blonde closed his eyes and smiled for himself. Most of his wounds were still painful, but he didn't care. They were the last he would ever endure from his father.

_He really said it..._

He felt a kiss on his shoulder. When he turned to look at Kaiba, the CEO kissed his mouth. The blond-haired duelist touched Seto's cheek with his fingers.

"Am I really allowed to stay here?" he whispered.

The rich CEO raised an eyebrow.

"**Allowed?** What do you mean, allowed? You are **forced** to stay here."

He smirked.

"Unless, of course, you don't love me anymore. If that's the case, you know where's the door."

Joey laughed a bit before being kissed again.

"But otherwise... I'm not letting you go away this time."

"Is that a promise?"

"'Course it is."

------------

"Guys, have you seen Joey?" Tristan asked.

They all shook their heads.

"And he's going to be late if he doesn't-" Duke started.

Joey's voice asked:

"Who's gonna be late?"

"Joey, where the hell were you?" Tea asked as he leaned his back against some lockers, his hands in his pockets. "I tried to call you a thousand time yesterday but no one would answer."

"Why would you try to call me that much?" he asked with a smile.

"Helloooo! History exam! I was supposed to help you, don't you remember?"

The blonde blinked several times and immediately lost his smile.

"Oh, **shit**."

"Yeah, exactly. So where were you?" she asked as they walked towards their class.

"I'll explain to you later. Probably right after I flunk this wonderful exam."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine", Yugi said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah? I doubt it. Can't even remember the era I was supposed to study..."

Duke hit his own forehead with his hand and dropped behind a desk.

"Ok, you're a lost cause."

"It's not my fault! I uh... my mind was pretty busy."

"Busy? What for?"

"All right, your attention please", the teacher said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Put everything on the floor, you are only allowed a pen on your desk. You have three full hours to complete this exam, however you may leave as soon as you're done."

Joey sighed heavily when he received his copy - which made the teacher shoot him a deadly glare. He scratched his head when he read the first question.

_How the fuck am I supposed to know that?!_

He sighed heavily again at the second question. At the third question, he felt like tearing the questionnaire, and few questions later, he was almost considering jumping off the window.

_Ok. Let's do it the easy way. Question 1 must be A... I feel like putting C at the next one... then D... then A... B, why not after all..._

Joey randomly answered the exam, which was entirely made of choice questions. Ten minutes later, he was giving back the exam to the history teacher. The young man raised an eyebrow, as if he hightly doubted any of Joey's answers would be good. The blonde shruggled and left the classroom.

"Well that is certainly the school's fastest exam", Kaiba's voice said behind him. "Were you trying to beat a record?"

The duelist turned and saw Kaiba next to the door, his back leaned on the wall.

"Nah. The fastest was my biology exam last year. Did it in five minutes", Joey carelessly replied.

Then, he realized how odd Kaiba's presence at school was. Sure, according to his age, Kaiba should've been in the same class as Joey and the others, but for some reasons, running his multi-billionaire company seemed more important than high school to him.

"How the hell did you find me?"

The CEO smirked.

"If you think this school's system is difficult to hack, you're badly mistaken. Even Mokuba would've done it."

"Were you missing me so much that you couldn't help but come here?"

"Bingo, puppy."

He walked towards him and tried to kiss him, but Wheeler moved back.

"Those corridors have plenty of eyes, you know."

The cobalt eyes met the bathroom's door. Seto smirked again.

"Then let's get away from those eyes..."

---------------

Yugi was very focused on his exam, and he had barely noticed that Joey had already left the classroom. _The Asuka period started in... darn it... was it 538 or 548?! _

When he finally made his decision, he moved his hand to circle the good answer - or at least, the answer that was hopefully the good one - but he quickly noticed that his pen was leaking, making his right hand stained with black ink.

"**SHIT**!"

Yugi's face became as red as a tomatoe when everyone in the room stared at him.

"Mr. Muto, I really hope you have a good reason to **yell** in the middle of an exam."

"Sir, I'm sorry, I... my pen broke, can I go to the bathroom to wash my hand? It's full of ink..."

"Do it, but do it fast."

"Thanks."

The famous duelist almost ran outside the history classroom and headed straight for the closest bathroom. _I can't believe this his happening!_

Yugi started to wash his hand. _Damn it... I don't even remember the answer I wanted to choose... _the water in the white sink was dark grey because of the ink, but Yugi's hand was still as dirty as it was before he started to wash it. _Those stupid things always happen to me!_

He was putting more pink soap on his hand when he noticed that he was not alone. He frowned. One of the stall had its door closed, and two people were actually inside - except, of course, if someone in this school had two pairs of legs, but Yugi hightly doubted it. He blushed when he understood that two people were making out few feets away from him. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

He slowly, silently moved back towards the door, but his entire body froze when he recognized Joey's running shoes. _What?!_ And the other person... the other person was wearing a long white coat, and a pair of shoes that looked too expensive to belong to a teacher or to the average student. _Kaiba?_ Yugi's heart beated faster when the white coat fell on the grey floor. Two pale blue letters were embroidered on the coat's collar. **KC.** So it **did** belong to the CEO... Yugi blushed even more and quickly left the bathroom.

-------------

"Duke, I think you were right", Yugi whispered to his friend as they sat at the cafeteria after their exam. "I mean I know you were right."

"About what?"

"About Joey."

Duke didn't say anything, allowing Yugi to go on:

"When I went to the bathroom during the exam, there were two people in a stab. I swear to God, Duke, that was Joey and Kaiba! I'm sure it was them! I saw Kaiba's coat!"

"I know", Duke said as he shruggled.

"What do you mean, you know? How would you know?"

"I learned I was right about it back there in Tokyo by Joey himself, and I learned that it was with Kaiba about one week after we came back."

"But can you believe it? With Seto Kaiba?!"

"Do you have a problem with homosexuality?"

"No. Not at all! I'm just... well... surprised."

"Oh, well then I guess I can tell you that I'm glad he's back with him. Joey told me Kaiba acted like an asshole when he told him he loved him. It broke his heart."

"How come you knew and never told us?!"

"I'm not the one that should tell you guys. Joey is. If he's not ready, then I respect his choice. I think he told Tea too, but I don't know how much she knows. And Tristan, well, if you remember what he said at the pool, it'd be better for Joey if he never knew about it."

Joey dropped on a chair next to Yugi.

"Damn, do you also think this exam was the worst we ever had or it's just me?"

"Amazing", Duke said as he opened his Coca-Cola bottle. "I didn't think you actually had enough time to read all the questions."

"Well, I read enough to know that Lady Luck would do better than me, that's for sure."

"You mean you gave random answers?" Yugi asked.

"Yep."

Duke rolled his eyes.

"My, my, why do I smell the sweet perfume of a zero?"

"I have 25 percent chances to get the good answer at each question, so I'm sure I have some."

"At least, you improved your mathematics skills", Tea said as she sat next to Duke. "Why don't you try and study the next one?"

"I was supposed to! But my mind got, uh, busy."

"Busy with Kaiba, right?" Yugi said.

The long and awkward silence that followed his sentence made him blush and wish he had kept his mouth shut. Joey's hazel eyes moved from Duke to Tea.

"Ok. Who? Who the **fuck** told him?!"

"That's not me", Tea said.

"It's none of them", Yugi said. "I, uh... my pen broke during the exam and when I went to the bathroom to wash my hand, I... well... saw you."

Joey leaned his head on the table, his eyes closed. _Shit._

"But it's ok, Joey!"

The blonde's eyes opened.

"I don't care at all, you're my friend and I like you the way you are!"

Wheeler sighed.

"Just don't let Tristan know."

"Holy fuck, guys, this exam was a real bitch!" Tristan said before dropping on a chair.

"It took you forever", Tea said.

"I know! Forgot everything about the Asuka period... like we care anyway..."

A cell phone rang.

"Oops, sorry", Duke said as he reached for his phone in his pocket. He smiled when he saw Aimi's phone number.

"Hello sweetie", he said with a soft voice before walking away.

Tristan rolled his eyes and exaggerated Duke's sexy tone as he repeated after him:

"Hellooooo sweetiiiie, can I see your panties toni-OW! Tea! You need to stop doing that! It hurts!"

"You need to stop being so mean."

Few minutes after, Duke sat on his chair again.

"By the way Tristan, I **heard** you."

"I'm not even sorry."

Duke sighed and shot him a deadly gaze, and then he shruggled and shook his head.

"You might want to know that Aimi wants to remain a virgin until she gets married. And this is something I **respect**, no matter what you think."

Tristan smirked.

"So what? Have you proposed her yet?"

"No I haven't! Geez, do I really look like all I can think about is sex?"

His friends stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Ok, guys, just... don't answer to that one."

They nodded in silence.

Sometimes, keeping your mouth shut is just the best option.

**End of the chapter:** Dammmnnn everybody's starting to know about it, hehe ^^ Hope you liked it! ;) Please reviewwww!


	10. I am

**SetoJouFan: **Yeah I'm having fun with Kaiba's possessive side (mmhh... is this just me or this sentence sounds a bit weird? XD). And you should definitely be worried about Tristan's reaction XD

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** I'm really glad about this nice (and long, which seems to be a good thing) review ^^ Yugi is really too sweet to be expected to freak out just because he finds out that Joey's gay. But Tristan, mmmhh... that won't be so pretty!

**Atom: **Haha exactly, it won't be good at all!

**Jiggary:** Thanks!

**Animeangel088:** Thank you very much, I'll do my best to keep on updating quickly!

**Whiteinu1:** I will!

**Chapter 10: I am**

Tea woke up when someone knocked on her door. She had fallen asleep on her couch while trying to read her English book.

"Yeah, I'm coming", she said as she tried to rearrange her hair with her hand.

She frowned when she opened the door, her hand still in her brown hair.

"Duke?"

"I, can I, uh... I mean, am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just trying to read that book and..."

The brunette frowned even more.

"Did you need something?"

"Just maybe... well... I don't know..."

He seemed pretty confused. When she looked more carefully at him, she noticed that his eyes were red.

"You ok?"

Duke shook his head in silence. Tea grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Duke?"

"Aimi, she..."

They sat on Tea's couch.

"She broke up with me."

Tea blinked several times.

"Oh. But... why? I mean there's got to be a reason..."

"She said I didn't love her."

"Was it true?"

"Well I..."

He scratched his head, then shruggled.

"Thought I did, but she told me she didn't feel this way... she says I always looked like I was thinking about someone else... or something like that, I didn't really understand..."

"But did you love her or did you not, Duke?"

"I dunno... as I said, I thought I did, but, quite obviously... well I was **feeling** something for her, that's for sure..."

"But **love**, Duke? Have you ever been in love?"

His gorgeous green eyes stared at her for a while, before he finally replied:

"Yeah..."

Tea slightly smiled to him, and then she asked:

"And did you feel the same way with Aimi?"

Duke didn't say a word, but he shook his head.

"Then it wasn't love, Duke."

"I guess..."

The brown-haired girl noticed that she hadn't locked the door.

"Excuse me", she said as she stood up.

Tea headed for the wooden door, but her wrist was caught by her guest's hand after a few steps. She slightly frowned as she stared down at him. He looked at her in silence for a while.

"What is it?" she finally asked, feeling that the situation was becoming kind of awkward.

Duke slowly stood up, without taking his eyes away from her. His other warm hand touched her cheek, and she shivered. Tea blushed like she had never blushed in her entire life when he kissed her. Duke's lips were incredibly soft, and the kiss was extremely tender. Speechless, she remained perfectly still, her heart beating suddenly very fast.

"Are you toying with me, Duke Devlin?" she muttered without daring to open her eyes. "'Cause I swear to God..."

"You're the one."

She opened her beautiful blue eyes, giving him a very confused glare.

"When I fell in love for real, the only time I was sure about it... that was **you**, Tea."

Tea was still unable to speak. He slightly bobbed down.

"I'm sorry, maybe I just shouldn't h-"

"Don't", she simply said with a broken voice.

She touched Duke's hand.

"Don't be sorry", she said. "The only thing that you should regret... is that it took you forever to tell."

He smiled and kissed her again.

-----------------

Two days later, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Yugi were at Tea's house, organizing Joey's birthday party - which was supposed to be a surprise. Fortunately, he had been too busy lately to be able to find out.

"Tea, can I ask you something?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah?"

She lifted her eyes from the phone book to stare at him, after hunging up the phone for the 100th time. Who would have known that finding a birthday cake at a decent price could be so hard?

"Why the hell are you inviting Kaiba?"

Tristan was in charge of the invitation letters, and he was holding Kaiba's with a strange look on his face. Tea blushed. She had totally forgotten this little detail. _Shit!_

"Uh, it's because uh..."

"They kinda became friends in Tokyo". Duke said. "You know, sharing the same suite and all."

Tea mentally sighed with relief, glad to be saved by her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, exactly!" she said, her cheeks still red. "That's why I thought inviting him would be a good idea!"

Tristan stared at them in silence for a while.

"I don't believe you. This is about the most unlikely thing I've heard. Kaiba being friend with someone else than his own ego? Come on!"

"But it's true!" Yugi said. "Kaiba's a nice guy. Deep inside."

"You mean **very** deep inside", Tristan replied as he rolled his eyes. "So deep than no man ever came back to tell the tale."

There was an awkward silence.

"I didn't mean it in this weird sexual way."

They simply nodded.

"How come you guys would know about this friendship and not me? I'm his best friend!"

"He thought you might be jealous", Duke said.

"This is ridiculous and you know it."

Duke sighed.

"Tristan, just believe us and shut up. You don't even want to know the truth."

"I do!"

Exasperated, the handsome young man finally said:

"Kaiba is Joey's boyfriend, ok? They're **gay!** H-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-a-l! Now can we get back to this **fucking** birthday party without **you** asking questions about things that you don't want to hear?!"

Tristan blinked several times, his face very white, and then he grimaced.

"Ewww, Duke, if it's a joke, it's a pretty creepy one."

"That's not a joke and that's **not **creepy!" Yugi said.

"Joey's gay?! I mean, for real?"

"Yes."

"With Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah", Duke said as he dialed a number on his cell phone for the party's food.

"Like they do stuff together? Like... blowjobs and all?"

"**Yes,** Tristan, now would you **please** get over it?" Tea said. "I'm trying to find a cake here. A cake that wouldn't cost me an entire week of working, if that's ever possible."

Tristan grimaced even more.

"But that's totally disgusting!"

"What's your problem?" Duke asked. "Are you concerned about your sexuality or what?"

"No, but that's just so gross! I slept in his bed! With **him**!"

"So what? You think you can catch homosexuality like a cold?"

"No of course! But who knows what he was thinking about..."

Duke rolled his eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Tristan, he wasn't thinking about **anything!** Would you sleep in **my** bed if you had to?"

"Yeah", he replied after a second of hesitation. "But you're definitely not gay."

"I think I'm gonna regret this later, but what if you knew I tried once?"

Tristan blinked several times and the disgusted grimace came back on his face.

"Ewwww, Duke, spare me! Jesus Christ, am I surrounded by fags? Yugi, please tell me you're straight! I need one straight friend! Just **one**!"

"I'm not gay Tristan, all I said is that I..."

He sighed heavily, then shook his head.

"Ok. Just forget I ever said anything. You're a lost cause."

"Just gimme a break! Geez..."

"I said **forget** I ever said **anything**. You're definitely a lost cause, you can't be saved. But if you hurt Joey with your stupid attitude, I'm gonna kick your ass. Big time."

"What for?" Joey's voice asked.

"Joey!"

Tea leaned over the table to hide the invitations made by Tristan. She gave a huge, fake smile to her friend.

"Don't you know how to knock on doors?"

"I did, but no one would answer! What were you guys doin'?"

"Nothing! Nothing, really!"

She put the papers in the first drawer that she saw. He frowned.

"Yeah, whatever. What was that threat for, Duke?"

"Oh, I was just-"

"HOW COME **I **DIDN'T KNOW?!" Tristan yelled.

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know what?"

"That you... and Kaiba... are... **you know!** Don't force me to say it!"

The blonde stared at his friends in silence, a glimmer of anger in his hazel eyes.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Who gives a fuck?!! What matters is that you didn't even bother telling me!"

"Well, I don't know, maybe I was thinkin' you'd react like **that**, what do you think?" he said with a mocking tone.

Tristan stood up.

"So you think I have no right to know that my so-called best friend is a faggot?"

"Tristan", Tea started with her most threatening voice.

"No, forget it, Tea."

He stared at Tristan.

"What are you going to do now about it anyway, uh?! Are you gonna try to 'beat the gay outta me' like my father did? Is that what you had in mind?"

Tristan walked towards the door.

"Fucking queer", he mumbled as he slammed the door.

Tea tried to speak, but Joey stopped her with a slow move of his hand.

"Forget it. I don't even want to know how he learned it."

He sighed and headed for the door too.

"I need a walk.** Alone**."

When the door closed for the second time, Tea shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"I knew this was going to be bad", she sadly said.

------------------

_That son of a bitch!_

A very angry Joey Wheeler was walking down the street.

_Can't believe he spoke to me like that!_

He took the street that was leading to Kaiba's manor.

_Talk about being loyal to your friend... pure bullshit!_

Joey's hand barely had the time to touch the door's handle before it was opened by Ethan himself.

"Welcome back, sir. I wasn't expecting you to come back to early."

"Yeah... me neither."

He looked around. The mansion was very silent. Guessing what he had in mind, the butler said:

"Mr. Kaiba has not arrived yet."

"Mmmhh", the blonde simply replied before heading for the stairs.

He opened the dark wooden door and droped on the deep blue bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_It could be worse, I guess. I could've lost all of them... or __**him...**_

----------------

Joey slowly woke up when he felt that someone was kissing his neck - in such a delightful way that it could be no one else but Kaiba. He kept his hazel eyes closed and didn't say a word, but his arms and legs wrapped around Seto's body.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He had tried to hide it, but somehow, the CEO always managed to figure him out. Joey sighed very lightly and opened his eyes.

"Tristan knows."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And... well he doesn't like gay people. He says it's not normal."

Seto's eyebrow raised even higher.

"And?" he asked with the same neutral voice.

"Well he won't speak to me anymore, and he was my friend!"

Kaiba stared at him for a while with his spellbinding blue eyes.

"That person doesn't accept you the way you are and you call him a **friend?** With such friends, you don't need any enemies, that's for sure."

The blonde didn't reply, and Seto caressed his cheek.

"Joey, you are gay, which means that many people will disagree with your sexuality, regardless of past friendship or any other connection that you may have with them. Even some who say that homosexuality doesn't bother them will be secretly thinking that what you're doing is wrong and praying for you to change. Just... just consider yourself lucky that your other friends don't care. If you start giving a shit about what people think about your homosexuality, then you'll never be truly happy."

He kissed him.

"And I want you to be happy..."

**End of the chapter:** Yeah I know. Tristan's a jerk XD revieeeewss please it's so good to read you ^^


	11. “Happy” birthday

**Sexy3neko6boy9:** Damn, I certainly don't want to become an hostage inside my own house so I'll make sure I keep reviewing quickly ^^'

**AtomBunny:** Yeah I was wondering if it was you ^^ I know, I read some of these, I'm always like "How come they're all homosexual?" I mean it's not really realistic, in my opinion... here only Joey and Seto are, that is enough I think :) Tea's not my favourite character (that would be Seto and Mai), however I understand the character is important (as a support for the others) ;)

**Whiteinu1:** I'm glad you still like it :)

**Jiggary:** LOL that one came from the bottom of your heart, I can feel it XD

**Violet Wings:** Thanks a lot ^^ I love putting some humour even in scenes that are not supposed to be funny (such as a fight), I'm glad you like it as much as I do ^^ I thought Duke and Tea together would be cute so I couldn't resist :)

**Disclaimer:** Does YGO belongs to me? Mmhhhh *checking her papers* oh, no, it doesn't! XD

**Chapter 11: "Happy" birthday**

All the curtains in Tea's lounge were closed, and Duke was carefully looking outside.

"Ok, guys, she's coming with him, hide!"

Tea was in front of her house's door, searching in her handbag for her keys.

"Just give me a second, they can't be very far... oh, there they are!"

She unlocked her door.

"So sorry I forgot the book..."

"It's all right. The less we work on that thing, the better."

The brunette turned on the lounge's light.

"Why the hell are your curtains closed?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The blonde blinked several times when his friends - and even Seto - got out the places they were hidding.

"But I thought we'd-"

Tea laughed and hugged him.

"Do you really think I'm cruel enough to make you work on this English book on your birthday?"

"Wh-what?"

"Wake up, puppy", Kaiba said.

He gave him a kiss. Joey felt his cheeks turning to red.

"This is for **you.** Your true friends and, althought I don't like them... me."

Joey noticed that Tristan was missing.

"Can't believe you did this guys", he said with a smile as he took Seto's hand in his.

"What, you expected us to forget you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I just thought you'd do nothing special, and, uh, well... thanks."

His smile grew bigger. For the first time since Tristan had acted like such a jerk, he was really feeling happy.

"Thanks a lot."

"I've got an idea", Duke said. "Why don't we start eating that food that I had to spent half a day on my phone for?"

-----------------

It was almost midnight, and everyone was a bit drunk - even Joey, who had been convinced by Tea that drinking sometimes didn't make anyone an addict. The blonde was sitting on the couch, Seto's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, I've got an idea", Duke said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Joey rolled his eyes.

"You must be quite drunk to have such an idea."

"What the hell is that game?" Kaiba asked as he frowned.

"Pfff, you chose between answering honestly to a question or do something embarrassing. Pretty dumb if you ask me."

Kaiba smirked.

"Sounds fun."

Duke gave him a huge smile.

"I knew there was a nice guy somewhere in you."

The CEO's smirk grew bigger.

"There are just so many jokes I could make about that sentence."

They laughed, and Duke stood up.

"I've got an idea to make it even better. We all write five questions and five dares, put the papers in two different bowls, snf pick one question it we choose Truth, or a dare if we choose it."

"Oh, Geez", Joey sighed. "This version looks even worse than the actual one."

Duke smirked in a way that was quite similar to Kaiba.

"I know."

------------------

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the floor and everyone was done - except Tea.

"C'mon, honey, it doesn't take all night!" Duke said.

"I'm just trying to find out some dares that are not too mean!"

"Who cares? No one will know they're yours!"

"Ok, ok, just a second!"

She finally put her pieces of paper with the others.

"That's Joey's birthday, so he'll be first. Pick someone."

"Right. Duke, this crazy idea's yours, so Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know why I knew this was coming. I say truth. I've got nothing to hide."

He picked a question.

"How many people did you have sex with?"

He scratched his head.

"Ok. Just gimme a minute."

Joey rolled his eyes. Three long minutes later, the handsome young man finally replied:

"Fifty-seven. I think."

Fortunately, Tristan wasn't there to hear that.

"No fucking way", Yugi said.

" Fifty-six girls and one guy, I'm sure now. What, you want the names?"

"Forget it, Yug, it's gonna take forever for him to remember", Joey said.

"Oh now that's very funny!" Duke replied, trying to look insulted. "Tea!"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I don't trust your questions."

She picked a paper.

"I wouldn't trust the dares either if I were you", Yugi commented.

"Kiss the person on your right during twenty seconds."

She paused.

"**WHAT?**"

The brunette blushed like she had never did when she noticed that this person was Seto.

"Who the hell wrote this?!!" she asked with a voice that was more acute than it used to be.

"Doesn't matter", Duke said. "You took it, you do it."

The dancer blushed even more - if that was ever possible.

"I'm sorry", she said towards Joey.

"I'm not really worried. You're a girl."

She laugh very nervously and turned towards the CEO, her cheeks so red that a tomatoe would've been jealous. She brought her face close to Kaiba's, closed her eyes, and kissed him. She immediately understood what Joey meant the day he confessed how crazy Kaiba was driving him. Seto, she could feel it even in their kiss, was dominating, wild, and somehow, exhilarating, even for her.

"Time's up", Duke's voice said.

Tea moved back, staring at her knees.

"Yes. Definitely gay", Kaiba commented.

"Well thank you very much! Duke, Truth or Dare!"

"Me again? All right, another question."

Duke took a paper in the questions bowl.

"How old were you when you made love for the first time?"

He smirked.

"Is that me or everyone asked that kind of questions? I was seventeen."

"What? No way dude! You were boasting about it like two years before that!"

Duke's gorgeous green eyes stared at Joey.

"The question said 'made **love**' not 'had sex'. Yugi! Truth or Dare!"

Yugi laughed nervously.

"I'm not sure. Truth, I guess. No offense, but I don't want to kiss you."

He picked a question.

"How many people have you kissed in your life?"

He blushed.

"One."

Joey smirked.

"And was it Rebecca?"

"That's not the question, I don't have to answer! Kaiba... Truth or Dare?"

Yugi blinked.

"I had **never** imagined I'd say that."

Seto give them a confident smile.

"Dare. I'm not scared of your little challenges", he said as he took a paper. "Make a love-bite to the person on your right."

That person was Joey. Seto smirked.

"How convenient."

"Oh, that's not fair, that's your boyfriend", Duke said.

"Not my fault."

Joey felt Seto's warm lips on the very sensitive skin of his neck. He moaned very lightly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kaiba's body to bring him closer. The CEO finally kissed him and moved back to his place.

"Devlin, you're having so much fun with that game, why not play again? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, for a change."

He picked the small paper and smirked.

"I know that handwritting... take off your shirt."

"Phew", Tea said. "I wrote it but I was hoping I wouldn't pick it."

Duke took off his red shirt.

"Was that supposed to scare me or something? Tea, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare", she said. "I absolutely don't trust those questions."

She took a paper and smiled.

"Now I got **very** lucky. Moonwalk across the room!"

The brunette stood up.

"Totally unfair!" Joey said. "She's a dancer, for heaven's sake!"

"What, do **you** want to do it?" Tea asked with a mocking tone.

"Hell no. I couldn't even dance to save my life."

"Then shut up!"

Tea moonwalked around in her lounge as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and then sat back on the floor.

"Joey, you're complaining so much, Truth or Dare?"

"Pfff, dare..."

He picked a challenge.

"Do three cartwheels in a row."

The blonde hit his forehead with his hand.

"I can't even do one when I'm sober!"

He stood up and walked away a bit.

"Ok, watch out."

Joey didn't even accomplished the first one before losing his balance and lying on the floor. Everybody - including him - laughed.

"Why don't you try to make it to the Olympics?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"You asked for it. Truth or Dare, Seto?"

"Dare of course."

He blinked several times when he read the paper.

"Pick three more dares. Wait, is this even legal?!"

"Anything is", Duke said. "Now who wrote that? Pretty clever."

"It's mine", Tea said with a smirk.

The CEO picked the three papers.

"Talk dirty to someone of the opposite sex for thirty seconds."

He looked at Tea, the only girl in the room.

"Looks like it's you again."

Kaiba brought his mouth extremely close to the brunette's ear. She blushed when he started to whisper to her.

"Time's up", Duke finally said. "What's next?"

"Take off a piece of clothes."

Kaiba smirked and took off his socks. Everyone rolled eyes.

"That's cheating", Duke said.

"You're right", the CEO replied.

He put back one sock.

"That made **two** pieces of clothes actually."

Kaiba took his last paper.

"Gimme a break after that one. Close your eyes, turn on yourself for ten seconds, then kiss a random person and try to guess who. Kiss until you have properly guessed."

He stood up.

"My head's already spinning, that's not fair. If I fall, please let me some dignity and let me stand up by myself."

Kaiba started to turn on himself, until Duke told him to stop. The CEO kneeled - and almost fell on the floor doing so - moved his hand towards a random direction and grabbed someone's arm. His eyes still closed, he slowly brought his face closer to the person's. He hesitated a bit before giving the kiss. Joey was watching... he started by a very timid kiss, and then he smiled, grabbed the person's face, and kissed him passionately.

"Wanna take a guess?" Duke asked.

"I don't have to. I know it's Joey."

He opened his eyes, gave a small smile to Joey, and kissed him again.

"The dare's over you know", Duke said.

"I know", Kaiba replied with a smirk. "This one was just for fun."

He read his last paper.

"Sing the national anthem for us."

He paused.

"Damn it."

After the worst interpretation ever made for this song, he pointed his boyfriend.

"I'm taking my revenge. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Joey picked a paper.

"How many girls did you have sex with? Hey, Duke already had that one!"

"No, mine asked how many **people**."

Joey's face became very white. _Why the fuck didn't I pick a dare instead?_ He hesitated.

"Actually, I wrote that one", Duke said. "But I hoped that Tea would pick it."

"Duke Devlin!"

"Ow, don't hit me! C'mon, Joey, this doesn't take forever to answer!"

Joey's eyes met Tea's. She blushed and looked away. Both of their boyfriends were there...

"One", he finally muttered.

Kaiba's entire body froze and his smile disappeared.

"_You never did it, am I right?"_

_Joey nodded in silence._

"_Not even with a girl?"_

_This time, the blonde shook his head._

The duelist had made it quite clear to the CEO that it was his first time, so this meant...

"You **cheated** on me?" he asked with his most cold tone.

"What? N-no! It was before we-"

Seto stood up and walked towards the door.

"Seto, listen to me!"

The CEO didn't even pay attention to him and put his hand on the door's handle.

"Kaiba."

Tea's soft voice froze his body. She was now standing up and staring at his back.

"It was me."

Seto's voice tightened so much around the handle that he almost broke it.

"And it was before you and Joey were actually together. It meant nothing and he just-"

He left, slamming the door behind him. Joey slowly closed his eyes and felt a tear going down his cheek.

_Stupid game._

**End of the chapter:** I've been waiting to write this chapter for a loooong time, everything was already decided in my head so it was fast ^^ Keep on reviewing please :D


	12. Without you

**Edwardsgirl16:** Thanks a lot for your lovely comment! I'm sorry you got yelled at, but I'm glad you enjoyed the scene ;)

Maskedsinner: Thank you very much ^^ Yeah it's quite late to be laughing loud, but I'm really happy you liked the TOD part! I just hope you didn't laugh when Seto left, 'cause **that **wasn't supposed to be funny XD

**Chapter 12: Without you**

Joey was lying on Tea's bed. It had already been one week since his birthday party's mess. Kaiba wouldn't answer his desperate calls, and since he had run away from his dad's apartment, he was basically homeless, sleeping in his friends' houses... but this couldn't last forever. He felt like an empty shell.

"Tea..."

"Yes?"

"Please do me a favor."

"What is it?"

He moved to look at her, his hazel eyes showing nothing but pure sadness.

"Murder me."

"Joey, that's **not** funny!"

The blonde sighed, but didn't reply after a while:

"I'm not kidding. I'm already feeling dead..."

"Joey... it will be ok."

"What? You mean I'll forget him?"

"No, I mean he will calm down and forgive you."

"I doubt it."

The duelist closed his eyes and turned away.

"He's quite possessive."

The brunette immediately remembered her kiss with Kaiba in the Truth or Dare game. Joey was right, and she had noticed it herself. The way Kaiba had kissed her clearly meant

"You belong to me". _No wonder he didn't appreciate Joey's answer..._

"Yes, but he loves you. Eventually, he will forgive you. Especially since it was **before **you and him were together."

"He doesn't even bother picking up the phone when I call him, Tea."

"Did you try to see him?"

Joey shruggled.

"Ethan would just not let me in. I'm sure he asked him to forbid me to enter."

"Maybe not. Don't you think it's worth trying?"

The blonde stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah... why not... say, Tea, is it ok with Duke?"

"Uh? Oh, yes, sure. He didn't care."

Joey sighed.

"You're lucky."

She gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm sure he's missing you as much as you do. Just too proud to admit it."

----------------

Seto and the blonde young man were passionately kissing on the CEO's couch. Their tongues played delightfully together, and Kaiba could feel the blonde's erection on his body. He ran his hands down his torso and, when his fingers touched the guest's leather belt, his cobalt eyes met his.

It ended Seto's desire immediately. They were **green.** Not hazel. This guy wasn't Joey. He would **never** be. The fantasy was broken, and the CEO moved back. Confused, the young man blinked a few times, and then grabbed Kaiba's shirt to bring him close again.

"Come on", he muttered. "Don't stop now, rich boy..."

Kaiba pushed him away.

"Don't call me that. And get out of here."

"What?!"

"Get the hell out of here."

Kaiba stood up and walked away.

"You can't be serious. It's the middle of the night."

"I don't care. Get out of here, and I won't say it again."

The voice was almost threatening. The blonde took back his black shirt and left the lounge. Kaiba's eyes slowly moved towards his bar.

"_I want a fifth rule. You quit that shit. I hate alcohol and you're not touching me if you're drunk."_

"_Deal..."_

Unlike Joey, the CEO had kept his words. But now... he had no reason to stick to this pointless rule.

-----------------

Unable to fall asleep, Joey was staring at Tea's ceiling. He missed Seto's arms so much that no words was strong enough to describe his feeling of emptiness. A silent tear went down his cheek as he sat. He had to see him. Now.

Without making any noise, he stood up and walked towards the door. He carefully closed the door behind him, and started to run towards Kaiba's manor.

When he reached it, he was panting a lot, but he didn't give a damn. He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again, and harder.

Still nothing. _Ethan must be sleeping._ He stared at his watch. It was two o'clock, but he could see lights in the lounge. Someone was not sleeping. He tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it was not locked. The blonde stepped inside.

------------------

When he appeared in the door frame, Seto's gorgeous eyes moved towards him. He frowned.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?"

"I have to speak to you and you won't answer my calls, so here I am."

"There's a **reason** I don't."

Seto stood up. Joey frowned when he lost his balance and almost fell on the floor.

"I don't wanna hear you begging like a **dog**, I don't wanna see you on yours knees in front of me, I want you to get the fuck outta my life! How dare you come here after what you've done?"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!"

"That was **before**, Seto! That was before I fell in love with you, even before our deal!"

His hazel eyes became full of tears when he noticed the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Seto, why are you drunk tonight?" he asked with a broken voice.

"Why do you give a damn! That doesn't concern you anymore!"

"But you promised-"

"Yeah I did, like **you!**" he said with a bitter voice. "You fucking betrayed me, so don't try to be nice and all!"

"That-meant-**NOTHING!**"

A tear ran down his cheek.

"I-I didn't wanna be gay so I slept with her to convince myself that I wasn't! Yes it was wrong I know that! But when I felt absolutely nothing with her, I-"

"I'm not even **listening** to your nonsense!"

Seto grabbed another bottle and poured himself a large drink. Joey looked away.

"I don't give a fuck if it was before our relationship truly started, or even before the deal! It was **after** we had sex together for the first time! And don't you try to lie to me about it 'cause you told me I was the first one!"

He took his entire drink in one single sip.

"I guess I'm just not lucky with men, but at least Kaito didn't hurt me on **purpose**", he said in a spitful voice. "He was **taken away** from me, he didn't **betray** me."

Joey bobbed down and sadly shook his head.

"That's very low."

Kaiba shot him a deadly glare.

"Low? **Low?** How about **you** getting laid with a girl in my back? Isn't it **low?**"

"Seto, really-"

"Shut up! I told you I didn't wanna hear you begging me! You know what it proves? You and her?"

He walked towards him.

"It proves that I meant nothing to you, when **you** really meant something for me."

"That's true."

He stared at Kaiba right in the eyes,

"Back then, you were nothing to me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that **now**, you mean everything to me."

Joey tried to touch his cheek, but Kaiba violently shoved the blonde's hand away with his own.

"Don't even think about it."

"Seto, I've never..."

Joey approached and took Kaiba's face between his hands. His eyes were full of tears again.

"I've never loved anyone before you... a-and you **dare**... you think you mean nothing to me? Without you I..."

His voice broke. He took a deep breath before continuing:

"Without you, everything's meaningless. I can't smile, I can hardly breathe... I miss you like **hell**, Seto, please say you love me, please say it again to me... **please**, Seto, I beg of you, I'm dead inside without you... I **need** you."

The CEO bit his bottom lip and looked down at the blonde.

"'Course I love you idiot, that's not the questi-"

Joey caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. The taste of alcohol on Kaiba's tongue was stronger than it had ever been, but he didn't care at all. The only thing that was truly important right now for him was that Kaiba, instead of pushing him away, was kissing him back.

"It should never have happened-" Joey started.

Kaiba kissed him again, cutting his rant with his own lips. Joey felt like he was being brought back to life by that wild kiss.

"I love you", Kaiba murmured.

"I'm sorry I-"

They fell on the floor and Joey never finished his sentence. The sensation of Kaiba's body against his own was delightful.

"No", the CEO whispered to his ear. "I'm the sorry one..."

The blonde closed his eyes when Kaiba's burning tongue went down his naked torso. Seto slowly took off Joey's blue jean. Joey moaned lightly when he felt his boyfriend's hot breath on his erection. His slightly opened lips let escaped a short "Mmmhhh" when Seto took him in his mouth, his tongue sensually playing with the most sensitive part of Joey's body.

It felt so perfect...

----------------------

They were now lying on a much more comfortable area: in Seto's bed. Kaiba slowly caressed the blonde's cheek.

"I'm sorry I acted like that, puppy. I really am. I don't know, it just... really pissed me off to... to imagine you with her..."

"It's ok I guess... I don't know how I would've reacted..."

He smirked to the CEO.

"I told you that Truth or Dare was a dumb game."

Kaiba smirked back at him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Yeah, it sure is..."

**End of the chapter:** OMG I'm on fire tonight, two chapters written the same day XD review again please I need your support to write :D (I know it's quite short but since it's coming right after a long one I hope I'm forgiven ^^)


	13. Forgiven or not

**AtomBunny:** I'm glad you're happy about the two chapters ^^ (it was easy since the TOD chapter was almost written in my head already). I don't now your age, but I'm 20 and I played it when I was in high school. I don't know if it's mostly American (I'm from Québec though), all I can say is that it is a pretty popular party game among teenagers. The real version doesn't involve drawing in bowls however, that was my idea. And I can only speak for my friends and I, but we wouldn't play it without being "a bit" drunk (that's why it's a party game), since it's kinda dumb, like you said XD

**Whiteinu1:** Can't say I wasn't fast ^^

**Animeangel008**: Hehe ^^ for now, I'll leave that to your imagination!

**Lemonrocker:** Hello you :) It's a "good" thing for your friend then if she ended up with a better guy after ;) (although when she learned it it must've hurt a lot :S). However in Seto and Joey's case it's a bit different, that wasn't actually cheating since they had no real, strong bond back then ;) (yeah I'm on Joey's side XD)

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Yayyy, my super long reviews are back!!! I didn't even know Internet could be stolen! I'm glad to see you back anyway ;) hope this doesn't bring troubles to you now! Yeah Tristan's a jerk, actually I had a first version of this chapter where the fight was worse, but I lost it (that's the second time... happened to me with Two makes Three too). However when I wrote it again, I changed it a bit 'cause on the second thought, I was feeling that it was a bit too much ;) Duke/Tea's not going to be a main thing, it just popped into my mind and I decided to do it ^^ (not a fan of Tea either, but I need her character a lot in TTYN). I'm glad you liked my T&D, I've been quite soft on the dares since in the game some of them where really too much for the characters, like taking a shower with someone else or masturbating in front of everyone, I mean come on. A very popular dare (never did it myself though, my friends and I weren't really into that kind of dares LOL) is to strip in front of the others . I mean Duke would do it XD but I'm not sure about the others LOL. I would like to say I'm sorry I made you cry, but I would be lying, since I'm actually happy; this means that the scene was properly written ;) I know Kaiba's attitude during his "discussion" with Joey is pretty mean (the things he says and the way he acts towards Joey), I was like "poor Joey", however he wouldn't be Kaiba if he wasn't mean sometimes XD

**SexyNekoBoy369:** Personally I think it looks better this way ;) Lol being a man's man is fine with me, I don't care (well quite obviously...) ;) No, they couldn't play Truth or Dare another day! *cruel smile*

**Kazu0:** LOL! Because this is Truth or Dare, for heaven's sake! Just kidding. Actually, he didn't think Kaiba would react like that. If only he had known XD

**Chapter 13: Forgiven... or not**

The next morning, when Seto opened an eye, he immediately closed it back. The sunlight coming from the window had magnified his headache like he could never have imagined.

"Ow", he said as he put his hand on his forehead.

He tried to open his eyes, but closed them again.

"Shit, that hurts..."

"Hangover?" Joey asked.

His eyes still closed, the CEO nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Joey left the bed and got out the bedroom. He quickly came back.

"Open your eyes."

"No, light hurts like hell."

"It'll be ok, I pulled the curtains."

Kaiba carefully opened his cobalt eyes and rolled on his left side to look at Joey. The blonde was holding a glass of water. Kaiba frowned.

"Take this", he said with a smile. "It'll help."

Seto sat and frowned even more.

"How would you know? You never drink."

Joey shruggled.

"Yeah, but you remember how my father does it everyday? Drinking water will help you to get rid of the headache. Trust me. That's what he always does."

Kaiba took at sip of fresh water, put the glass on the bedside table, and then pulled his boyfriend's arm. Joey fell on the bed with Seto, who hugged him as strong as he could. He kissed the blonde's forehead and tenderly caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry", the CEO muttered.

"You told me last night..." Joey said with a slightly surprised tone.

"Yeah, but last night, I was drunk and I want you to know that I really meant it."

Joey gave him a weak smile and kissed him, but now that the alcohol was not clouding his mind anymore, Seto felt extremely guilty for almost sleeping with that other blonde. Somehow, he felt that hiding it made him unworthy of Joey's love and affection.

"Joey I..."

The CEO moved back and got out the huge and comfortable bed. Joey gave him a confused look.

"There's something I must tell you."

"What is it, Seto?" the blonde asked as he frowned. "Is it something I did?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"No, it's me. I... yesterday, I met this guy and he... I mean, he looked so much like you, and I..."

Seto briefly hid his face behind his shaking hands and stared at the wall next to him. He didn't want to look at Joey. He couldn't.

"We came back here and-"

"No", Joey cut him in a murmur.

He felt tears in his hazel eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"No", Seto immediately answered. "I didn't. We... we just kissed."

"Excuse me, 'just kissed'?! **JUST **kissed?!!!"

"Look, I'd be lying if I said that I brought him here to play Duel Monsters. I did it because I thought everything was over and I wanted you to get out of my mind, but..."

He sighed and his eyes moved towards Joey.

"I realized I couldn't and told him to leave."

"Please tell me it's a lie..."

The CEO closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And you were yelling at me for Tea **right after **you almost had sex with that guy?!"

Kaiba could tell by Joey's voice that he was on the verge of tears.

"When I was unable to sleep last night, **you** were with someone else? How can I trust you now?!"

Kaiba looked at him.

"You did the same thing. You even went further."

"No I did not, that was completely different, and you know it! Seto, how could you?"

"I told you, I wanted to forget how you hurt me. I-"

"So now it's **my** fault?!"

"No, it's not. I'm entirely responsible for this."

He felt tear coming up his eyes as he was staring at the blonde.

"Look, if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll-"

Joey shook his head and stood up.

"We've both been dumb. That was a stupid idea from me to sleep with Tea in Tokyo, and what you did yesterday was the dumbest thing you've ever done, rich boy. From now on..."

He took Seto's face with his hands.

"We don't screw up. I love you, I really do, but if you do that again-"

"I'm not crazy enough to do it twice."

"And I'm not crazy enough to forgive you twice."

Kaiba hugged him as strong as he could.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I thought-"

Joey cut his rant with a kiss.

---------------------

The next day, Joey was at school, searching in his locker for his English book. _Where the fuck is it?!_

"Hey, dude! Joey!"

The blonde frowned when he saw Tristan walking towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked when his so-called friend reached him.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I know my reaction was stupid."

"Oh, **was it?**"

He rolled his eyes and started to search in his locker again.

"I can tell you that it was mean. Ignorant. Painful. I can also tell that it wasn't a proper reaction for a friend, but was it **stupid?** I dunno, lemme think about it-"

"Look, I'm sorry."

Tristan put his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have called you that."

"Called me what? Faggot or queer? 'Cause I'm not sure."

Tristan bobbed down.

"Both. I-I'm really sorry. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry too about what happened at your birthday and all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Kaiba of course! Tea told me he wouldn't speak to you now for some stupid game of Truth or Dare. It's gonna be ok, Joey, really, you'll find someone else."

"Tristan", Joey started.

"Actually", Tristan continued without even paying attention, "I've got this friend of mine who thinks you're really cute. She's very nice too. I'm sure you'll like her, she's so-"

Joey frowned, and then shook his head.

"I'm not interested, Tristan."

"Wait 'til you meet her, I'm telling you, she's adorable! Much more than Kaiba! You'll be back to normal after you see her."

"Well, why don't you date her then? 'Cause there are at least two reasons that it's not gonna work for me. First, I'm not interested in **girls** and second, I'm still with Seto. We're **perfectly** fine now."

Tristan blinked, and Joey felt that his hand had left his shoulder. Then, he suddenly understood, and he spole with a very cold voice:

"Is that why you wanted to be my friend again? Because you thought it was over with him?"

"Uh... well... no of course! I-I just... it's a coincidence..."

"Then why did you take your hand away from me when I told you I was still in love with Seto?"

The bell rang and Joey shook his head.

"You're pathetic, Tristan. Really."

He walked away and headed for his classroom.

"Joey, wait-"

The blonde didn't even bother listening to him.

---------------

"I can't believe it", Tea said at the cafeteria after hearing Joey telling her what happened.

"I can", Duke replied. "I told you he was a lost cause. And you didn't believe me."

"I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned now, he could get hit by a car, I wouldn't give a damn."

"Joey, that's not nice! He'll accept you the way you are someday."

"Honey, Tristan wasn't nice either."

"Yeah, Duke's right. You realize that he wanted me to date his friend, don't you? A **girl.** Like I care about girls! Now if that's accepting the way I am, I really do need to open a dictionnary more often."

"I said **someday**."

"Yeah, maybe when pigs fly", Yugi said. "I spoke to him yesterday, he's still going through his 'Can't believe I shared his bed' phase."

Duke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause when you turn your back on them, gay people touch your ass and then **boom!** You're gay too", he said with a sarcastic tone. "Very contagious."

"Yeah", Joey replied with a careless tone. "This is the way we choose to destroy humanity. Once everyone's gay, no one will have kids and human beings will disappear eventually. Wicked, isn't it?"

"I knew those stories were true!"

They laughed.

"Nah but seriously, Joey, I'm sorry about the way he acted."

"It's all right. I told you I don't care anymore. He's just dumb."

In fact, Tristan's behaviour affected him, but there was no way he would show it to his friends.

------------

When Joey came back from school, Ethan opened the door and smiled to him.

"Mr. Kaiba is in his office right now, but he said you may enter whenever you want."

Joey smiled back at the butler.

"Thanks, Ethan."

When the blonde reached Kaiba's office, he slowly opened the door. Kaiba was wearing a dark blue suit, holding a pencil with his teeth and typing something that looked very important on his keyboard.

"Hey", he said when he noticed him. "Just gimme five minutes and I'll be yours."

"You know, you hate sharing, but **I** hate **waiting**."

"Three minutes then."

Joey gave him a small smile and walked towards him.

"You work too much rich boy", he whispered to his ear.

"I know, but this is something I must do for tomorrow. Two minutes' my last offer."

His blue eyes closed when Joey's hands started to massage his tense shoulders. When he felt his boyfriend's fingers on his neck, the pencil fell on the floor.

"Oh, puppy... this feels so..."

The blonde's massage on his strained muscles was delightful. Joey pushed him very lightly so his head and arms could lean on the desk, allowing his hands to massage his back as well.

"This feels **so** good", he muttered. "This is just what I needed..."

"You work too much", Joey repeated.

"Can't really change it. Kaiba Land will not just build itself."

Joey took off Kaiba's tie and shirt to be able to massage his skin directly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to exhaust yourself for it."

The CEO's muscles were so tense at some points that it felt like massaging a wooden plank and it was almost painful for Joey's fingers.

"And the Kaiba Corp will not release its new product on itself, nor will it run itself."

"Same answer."

Still massaging his back, he kissed his neck.

"You're a workaholic, rich boy, I'm telling you."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna quit this addiction. I've worked too hard to reach my position."

He shivered when Joey ran his fingers very lightly on his skin. He smiled to himself.

"And as long as you're here with me... no matter how much I work, I can forget all those troubles just by looking at you."

He turned his face towards him and kissed him in a much tender way than he used to.

"I love you..."

**End of the chapter:** Hehe, Tristan was ALMOST nice XD reviews pleaaaaaseee


	14. Never again

**Chapter 14: Never again**

"Seto, school finished earlier!"

Joey dropped his bag on the floor and climbed up the stairs. He was about to open the door to Kaiba's office (where he was sure to find him) when he noticed that their bedroom's door was half opened. He frowned and walked towards it. There were some weird noises inside the room. Was he sick?

"Seto, you're ok?"

His eyes widened when he reached the door and pushed it. Kaiba wasn't sick at all. He was violently kissing a blond-haired young man who was lying under him. Both of them were naked and their hands were wandering on their bodies. Joey closed his eyes, but his legs refused to move. But even with his eyes closed, this image would not leave his brain so easily. It felt like a heavy stone had just fallen on his heart. _Seto..._

"Oh, Seto, look who's here", the blonde said when his green eyes caught Joey in the door frame.

Joey took a deep breath an opened his eyes, now full of tears.

"S... Seto..."

"What?" he coldly asked. "Can't you see I'm **busy?**"

"You... you **promised**..." he said with a broken voice.

"So what? You had sex with that girl, why couldn't I go 'til the end to? This is only fair..."

The blonde grabbed Kaiba's chin and kissed his mouth passionately.

"C'mon, **rich boy**, you're not gonna push me away for that mutt again, are you?"

"'Course not, **puppy**..."

A tear went down Joey's cheek.

_I am the only one who calls you rich boy... and I'm the only one that you call puppy..._

---------------

When Joey woke up, his cheeks were wet with tears and he couldn't stop them. He quickly sat in the bed, wiping the tears away with his hand. The move woke up Seto as well.

"Wh-whaaat...?" he asked with a confuse and sleepy voice.

He sat too when he noticed that Joey was crying.

"Puppy, what's going on?"

When he heard that loving nickname that Kaiba was always giving him, that name that he had given to this other guy in his nightmare, he burst into tears. In the darkness of the night, Kaiba frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kaiba hugged his boyfriend. The blonde took a deep breath, and Kaiba's delicious smell took over his nose and mind. He was there, with him, and he cared about his feelings and fears. _Just a dream... just a dream... c'mon, Joey... don't be silly..._

"I... I had this terrible dream..."

"What dream? Wanna tell me what it was?"

The CEO's hand was gently caressing Joey's hair and he kissed his wet cheek.

"I... I was back from school earlier and... I was so happy to see you, I walked towards your office, but when I found you, you were here instead and... **busy.** With... with that guy you kissed when you were angry... y-you said it was only fair that you had sex with him 'cause I did with Tea..."

Kaiba's arms tightened around his boyfriend's body.

"It was so horrible, it felt so real, I-"

Seto kissed him softly.

"Puppy, I wouldn't do that to us." he said with a very sincere voice.

"I know, I-I don't know why I had such a dream... o-or nightmare..."

"'Cause you were afraid, puppy... but you don't have any reason to be afraid now..."

--------------

Downstairs, someone knocked on the door. Ethan, who was unable to sleep this night, put his book on the coffee table next to him and walked calmly towards the door. Who could that possibly be? It was almost three o'clock!

The butler finally reached the door and opened it. He frowned when he saw an unknown man who had his eyes full of anger and who was barely standing up.

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" he politely asked.

"Shut up, ya fuckin' faggot! I'm not here for your fuckin' robot behaviour!" the man replied with a rough and spitful voice.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. The man was obviously drunk, and the butler saw absolutely no reason that would force him to listen to his insults and nonsense. Especially at three o'clock in the morning.

"I will ask you to leave, sir, before I call the security guards."

"Gimme a break, willya?"

The man tried to enter, but Ethan's firm hand on his chest stopped him.

"Leave **now**, sir", he ordered. "This is your last chance to do it by yourself."

"Don't touch me, fuckin' **queen!** I bet you're just like your master, penguin!"

Suddenly, he saw something behind the very annoyed butler. His eyes narrowed with pure fury, he violently shoved Ethan (who fell on the floor), and ran inside, towards Seto and Joey, who had only taken the time to put on their jeans. Before anyone was able to react, he punched Joey on the cheek with all his strength.

"That is for leaving the apartment without telling me! Who the hell do you think you are, uh?!! And that is for being a little **whore!**"

He raised his arm to hit him again, but Seto's hand caught his fist before it was able to reach Joey another time. The CEO was so angry that his cobalt eyes were almost throwing knives.

"Who the **fuck** are you to think that you're allowed to enter my manor in the middle of the night and hit my boyfriend like this?!"

"Me? **ME?!** I'm the unlucky father of this little jerk right here! Yeah, look at him now! Fuckin' coward hidin' behind you, like a **crying baby!!**"

His hand on his very painful cheek, Joey had moved slightly so he could be behind Kaiba, protected by him.

"Sir", Ethan asked as he stood up, "Shall I call the security?"

"No. I will handle this drunkard by myself."

"You're hidin' now, aren't you son? Hidin' behind your charming prince?!! Afraid to get what you deserve, Cinderella?"

"Get the hell out of my mansion if you don't want me to kick your drunken ass out of here by myself", Kaiba ordered with his most threatening voice.

"Not without what's mine!"

He grabbed Joey's hair and pulled him violently towards him. The blonde screamed with pain and felt tears in his eyes. His hazel eyes stared at Seto, begging for help: but this was unnecessary. Kaiba's fist was already in the air. When he punched Joey's father violently on the nose, the man had no choice but to let go of Joey. The blonde quickly moved back, away from his father.

"You're gonna **pay** for this, fuckin' money bag!"

"Don't make me laugh", Kaiba replied with a voice that was almost cruel.

Kaiba grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist so badly that something broke under the drunk man's skin. Kaiba shot him a cold glare.

"On your knees", he said with a heartless tone.

His red eyes full of tears because of the pain, he replied with a hateful voice:

"For what? Wanna get a blowjob, queer?"

"I said **ON YOUR KNEES!**"

He twisted the wirst even more. The man was betrayed by his shaking legs and fell on his knees.

"And now, you apologize to Joey for giving him such an asshole as a father."

"In your dreams, fucker! OW!"

"Obey if you don't want me to break the other wrist."

"I'm sorry", he mumbled with a neutral tone, his head down.

Seto violently pulled his hair to force him to raise his head.

"You might wanna take one good look at your son, 'cause I'm not letting you close to him ever again. You're **done** using him as a punching ball."

He smirked.

"And a bit of conviction in your apologizes would be appreciated. If you don't believe it, then we don't either. And if **I** don't believe it..."

He twisted the wrist a bit more.

"Ok, ok, I'M **SORRY!** Now let go of me ya freak!"

Kaiba pushed him on the floor.

"Shit, you're fuckin' insane!" he said as he took his broken wrist with his other hand, tears in his angry eyes.

"Ethan, would you please lead this piece of junk who calls himself a man outside?"

"Yes, sir, that will be my pleasure."

When the door closed behind the alcoholic, Kaiba turned to Joey. The blonde was sitting in the stairs, his head leaned on his knees. Seto sat next to him and kissed his shoulder. Joey moved and hugged him.

"I love you", he murmured.

Kaiba kissed his forehead and looked at him. The punch on his cheek had been so strong that the delicate skin had opened, causing a bit of bleeding on his beautiful face.

"C'mon", he said as he stood up with him. "We'll take care of this."

"No, it's ok, I've seen worse, really, Seto..."

"I know you have", Seto replied. "But now there's no reason for you to endure this now."

----------------

Joey was sitting on the dinner table.

"This is gonna hurt a bit..."

Joey grimaced when Seto disinfected his wound.

"What the hell was he thinking about? He obviously doesn't care about you, so why would he come here in the middle of the night to 'take you back'?"

"Simple", Joey replied as he shruggled. "He was drunk as fuck and he felt like beating the hell outta me, but I wasn't there, so he came here to find me."

Kaiba shook his head and gave him some ice to prevent the swelling and took away the pain a little bit. He stared at Joey, who was holding the ice bag on his cheek, when he remembered of that particular rainy night, where his work had been interrupted by Joey's arrival. He remembered how an iron hand had tightened around his heart when the blonde had finally confessed that his father was responsible for his wounds.

"_It will not happen again", he said with a very firm voice._

_Joey gave him a smile without any happiness._

"_Even you, Seto Kaiba, can't promise me that."_

Seto bobbed down. Joey was right. Even **him** had been unable to stop that man from laying a hand on his beloved puppy again.

"I'm sorry", he said in a whisper.

Joey frowned.

"Why would you be?"

"I had promised it would never happen again... and here you are, putting ice on your wounds again, because I was unable to honour my promise and protect you."

The blonde shook his head.

"That's not your fault, and this is nothing compared to what I avoided by leaving here with you."

He put the ice bag on the table, and took Kaiba's face between his hands.

"And this is nothing compared to what he would've done to me if you hadn't stood up for me. Thanks."

He kissed him. Seto gave him a weak smile and kissed him back, his fingers softly caressing his cold cheek, and then slowly went down his naked torso.

"I love you", he whispered before kissing his wounded cheek. "C'mon, let's go back upstairs. We have no reason to stay here."

---------------

They cuddled in the comfortable bed. Seto was holding Joey against his body with one arm, and his other hand was strocking his blond hair. Joey closed his eyes to be able to enjoy Kaiba's gentle touch even more. It felt even softer after his father's violence. He slowly fell asleep, a small smile on his lips.

When he noticed that he had fallen asleep, Kaiba smiled for himself and kissed his forehead.

"Never again, puppy, I swear to God", he murmured.

In his sleep, Joey brought his body even closer to Kaiba's. The CEO smiled again, closed his beautiful blue eyes, and fell asleep.

**End of the chapter:** Hehe, two chapters instead of one again ^^ Hope you enjoy and review!!!


	15. Monthversary

**Animeangel088:** Where do you live? XD 'Cause no matter how late I update, you always seem to review so quickly ^^ Glad you liked those to chapters!

**Lemonrocker:** Oh, but they still exist, although they might be hard to find ^^ (but I agree, we all want that kind of man as a boyfriend, as least I do!)

**Whiteinu1:** Thanks!

**AtomBunny:** I know, Tristan's been an ***hole lol. I'm not sure yet if he will end up being ok about it or not ^^

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Yes, I've got a lot of inspiration lately :) No one needs a friend like Tristan (at least not the way he is now). Seto just HAD to tell Joey about that guy, lying to Joey is something he would do only if he didn't truly love and respect him, but he does. I had no other choice ;) I knew you would guess that it was a dream, I read your fanfic right after I wrote this scene, so I was like "Damn, I hope she doesn't think I stole her idea". The biggest difference is that here Joey's dream is actually coming from Seto's confession, Kaiba did kiss that other blonde and Joey fears that maybe he would've wanted more, or that he would be able to cheat on him again. Things like that are not easy to forgive, but are even harder to forget (I know what I'm talking about). I'm sort of glad you thought it was the blonde, I didn't want to make it too obvious that it was Joey's father before Seto actually asks it :D And yeah, long enough review as usual!

**Solo's Orca:** Haha, everyone has done it at least in one exam, I'm sure about it (I did... damn you, chemistry!) And about Joey's father getting what he deserves, don't you think a broken nose and a broken wirst, plus the humiliation of kneeling in front of Joey and being forced to apologize is enough? XD Nope? Well in fact, neither do I ;)

**AtomBunny:** Is Joey's father gonna be back for more? *sadistic smile* I'll leave that to your imagination.

**Violet Wings**: I might seem random for now, but just give me some time. This was only an introduction ;) Glad you like the story anyway ^^

**SexyNekoBoy369:** *scratching my head* Did you mean "you suck" in an insulting way? I don't know what I'm supposed to think XD anywaaaaaaay, Seto would not cheat on Joey and that's all. Even when he was very angry and thought it was over with him, he felt too guilty to go further than kissing. I'm sad to learn that you had a friend like Tristan :( things like this really suck. Oh, and about Marik and Bakura... I liked Marik at the beginning, then he got on my nerves at the end of his season. Plus, he doesn't belong in this fanfiction. Bakura... *preparing herself to be attacked by a thousand fan girls* I can't stand him. I really can't. I've been hating him since the first time we saw him on the show, I hoped that he would leave quickly, but DAMNIT, he was there until the end! So at least, I'm taking the liberty to keep him out of my fanfictions! ^^

**Jiggary:** I will! ^^ I'm actually a bit surprised of my own speed, usually I write so many fics a the same time that it takes forever before I upload... I'm sure there are people waiting for an update on my HP fics in French and they sure want to kill me XD it's been so long!

**SetoJouFan:** Oh helloooo!!!! ^^ 1) Same for me. 2) Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it!! 3) Me neither actually, I don't know, I thought they would be cute but not inspiring enough to have their one fanfiction (at least not yet XD) so they're just in the background. 4) I'll try to be fast!!

**Chapter 15: Month-versary**

Joey was lying on a couch, reading a book. He smiled when he felt a kiss on the back of his head.

"Do you now what day it is?" the CEO asked.

"Yeah", the blonde replied. "The last day I have to study this damn geography exam. And I can't remember anything."

Seto smirked.

"Maybe I could help."

"You?"

Joey raised an eyebrow as he stared at his boyfriend.

"When was the last time you stepped inside a classroom?"

"Puppy, if I don't go to school anymore, that's because I don't **need** it."

"Yeah, so what's this, rich boy?"

He put his finger on a random country on his world map.

"It's hard to tell."

"See? I told you!"

"It's hard to tell", Seto continued, "Because your finger is in the middle of two countries. Spain and Portugal, if you really want to know."

Joey sighed heavily as he looked at his book and leaned his head on the velvet couch.

"Damn, I thought it was France. I'll never be able to learn this shit."

"Want something to make you happier?"

Joey looked at Kaiba. He was smiling, but the blonde couldn't tell why.

"Yeah", the blonde said.

Kaiba kneeled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Today's our anniversary. It's been two months now."

"Technically, it's not really an anniversary you know."

"I know", Kaiba replied with a smile. "Call it a month-versary or whatever you like. I guess I just wanted a reason to give you a little something."

He took a blue package out of his pocket.

"You... you bought me something?" he asked as he sat.

Seto nodded and Joey blushed.

"But I have nothing to-"

"So what?" the CEO asked. "I just wanted to make you a gift, I didn't expect something in return."

The blonde carefully opened his gift. It was a pendant, just like the ones worn by Mokuba and Seto himself. When Joey gave him an intrigued look, Seto only said:

"Open it."

Joey smiled when he saw that the picture inside was the very same picture of their kiss that had made his father so angry.

"You like it?" Seto asked.

"Of course I do!"

He put it around his neck and gave a soft kiss to Kaiba.

"Thanks."

When Kaiba kissed him back, someone knocked on the door.

---------------

Ethan frowned when he saw two women in black suit and the drunk man of that other night. He seemed perfectly sober this time.

"How may I help you?" he politely asked.

"We need to see Joey Wheeler immediately", one of the women asked.

"May I ask who you are, madam?"

"We are from the social services."

Ethan's face became very white.

"Please wait inside as I go searching for Mr. Wheeler."

He almost ran to the lounge. His arrival interrupted a passionate kiss, and Kaiba shot him a deadly glare.

"It better be important, Ethan."

"It is! Sir, Mr. Wheeler's father... a-and two ladies from the social services... they're asking Mr. Wheeler."

The CEO immediately stood up.

"What?! Is this some kind of a joke?"

The butler shook his head and Joey hid his face behind his hands. _No! Please let it be a nightmare again..._

"It was too perfect to be real", he muttered.

"I won't let them, Joey. Ethan, bring them here."

"Yes, sir."

When he came back with the three people, Joey's father gave his son a huge - and fake - smile.

"There you are, son! I've been missing you."

"Yeah, **sure**", Joey said with a hateful voice.

Kaiba crossed his arms as he stared at the two ladies.

"How may I help you?"

"We are here because Mr. Wheeler requested our presence. We are here to bring Joey back home."

"This **is** my home", Joey replied with a cold voice.

"We have to disagree", the other lady answered.

"Look", the CEO started. "I don't think your presence is truly needed. Joey's living with his boyfriend now, namely **me**, so what's your problem with that anyway? Don't you have more important cases?"

"The problem is Joey is underage and his father disagrees with **this**. Thus, you have no right to keep him here."

"This is ridiculous and I refuse to let him leave!"

The first woman shook her head and smirked.

"Do not interfere, Mr. Kaiba. You don't want us to forget our little **agreement** about your younger brother, do you?"

Joey frowned as Kaiba's hand tightened in a fist. Then, he realized: Kaiba was not older than him. Therefore, according to the law, he wasn't supposed to be the only one taking care of his little brother. His head down, Joey stood up.

"All right. I'll come."

"What? Joey, **no!** Just let me-"

Joey's sad hazel eyes stared at him, and he took a deep breath.

"Don't stop me. I don't want them to take Mokuba away from you. He needs you more than I do."

Seto felt tears in his cobalt eyes when Joey walked slowly towards his father and the women from the social services. He knew what was going to happen. As soon as the ladies would be gone from their apartment, Joey would be hit again. _My puppy..._

Joey closed his eyes when Ethan, with a sorry look on his face, closed the manor's door behind them. _I'm sorry rich boy..._

-----------------

"So you thought you could just ran away and I'd do nothing about it?"

The blonde said nothing and headed for his small bedroom, but his father's hand caught his wirst. His entire body froze.

"Don't you walk away when I'm speaking to you!"

"Leave-me-**alone**!"

He pushed his father, slammed his bedroom's door and immediately locked it. He then took a deep breath, but it was no use. The tears felt down his cheeks. His father had never cared about him, so why would he go this far to have him back? Joey looked at the photograph around his neck as he laid on his bed, and he completely burst into tears.

When would he be able to feel safe in his arms again? And even when he'd be able to... he was sure that his father would erase the softness of Kaiba's touch with his own fists and feet. Few months ago, he was able to endure it pretty easily. After all, that was all he had ever known. But that was **before**. Before being touched, kissed and loved by the rich CEO. After all this, living with his father seemed even worse.

"Hey", his father's rough voice said on the other side of the white door. "D'you still have that job?"

"No I don't, this was something I didn't **need** when I wasn't living with a fucking alcoholic AND gambler!"

"Watch your words!"

Even with the door closed, he could see his father smirking.

"You'll need it to get back your job. Or another. I don't care."

"Oh trust me I know you don't!" Joey yelled with a spitful voice. "Now leave me **ALONE**!"

-----------------

When Tea saw Joey dropping on a chair at the cafeteria with a heavy sigh, after their geography exam where he hadn't even bothered showing up, she raised an eyebrow.

"Joey, is everything all right? I tried to call you last night but Kaiba's butler said you weren't living there anymore. Or at least I suppose that was his butler. Did you have a fight with Kaiba?"

Joey slowly shook his head, and then leaned his forehead on the white table.

"No. Social services put their fucking noses in my life and I was forced to go back with my father."

Tea's blue eyes widened.

"No way", she whispered.

"Look", Duke said with a calm voice. "I knew you liked it better with Kaiba, but what does it change anyway?"

The blonde shot his friend a deadly glare, but when he remembered that he had never told him about his father, his eyes softened.

"I'm gonna tell you something I only said to two people. Tea and Seto. My father's a pure asshole. He gambles, he drinks and when he feels like it, he hits me. So I don't think living with him or living with Kaiba is the same."

Duke blinked several times. It took him a while before he was able to speak.

"Holy fuck, Joey, I... I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

He shruggled.

"I know..."

"But why did they give you back to him then?! Did they smoke weed or something?!!"

"What do you expect? He didn't come to them like 'Hello, I'm addicted to drinking and gambling. I use to hit my son but for some unknown reason, he ran away. Can I have my toy back please?'. He just said whatever bullshit he wanted and they thought it was true."

He sighed.

"Seto tried to stop them but... they said they might take away Mokuba from him if he interfered. I couldn't let them... Seto's everything that boy has. And he's a good kid, he doesn't deserve to lose his-"

He suddenly raised his head from the table.

"I've gotta go!"

He ran towards the cafeteria entrance, where he had just noticed Kaiba. Without even taking care of all the people that were surrounding them, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Kaiba's smell, hands, body, tongue and lips made Joey feel like a dead man brought back to life.

"I miss you already", he whispered to his ear.

The CEO's silent response took the form of a very strong hug. Keeping his arms around the blonde's body, he shot a killer glaze to a bunch of students who were staring at them.

"What?" he said with his most cold voice. "Never seen gay people?"

They blushed and stared at their food.

"C'mon", Kaiba said. "Let's go somewhere else."

-------------------

When they sat on the grass, Seto immediately looked at Joey.

"Are you all right? Don't you lie to me."

"Yeah... I guess so..."

He sighed and leaned his head on his boyfriend's tights.

"I finally understood why the hell he wanted me back so badly. Money. He doesn't work. I did. Without me, no one's here to pay for his debts. Well... no one's here to **try**."

"Money? This is something I can arrange."

"Don't", Joey replied. "I swear to God, even if you gave him all you have, he'd be able to lose everything in one week. I'm not kidding."

Seto shook his head and put something on Joey's belly.

"Here, I came to give you this."

Joey frowned.

"A cell phone? What for?"

"You call me every night so I can know that you're all right. If one night, you don't, I'll go check on you. And I swear to God, if I have to enter your apartment by force, I will."

The blonde's hand tightened around the black cell phone.

"Thanks, rich boy", he murmured.

"Don't thank me. This is the only way I found to make sure I'm able to protect you."

He caressed his cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"'Cause I promised I would, puppy..."

**End of the chapter**: Okayyyy so now everyone wants Seto as a boyfriend but no one wants his father XD Reviews please, it encourages me a lot!!!


	16. You didn't call

**FIX IT:** Yeah Seto is rich but as Joey pointed, giving money to his father wouldn't really change anything. He'd just lose it and ask for more! But I will fix it, eventually... *smirks*

**Solo's Orca:** Yeah, Seto's damn possessive but makes a god boyfriend anyway ;)

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Thanks ^^ Actually I wanted to get Joey hit as soon as the women from the social services would be away, but I decided that I wanted him to look ok when Seto comes at school to give him the phone - otherwise Kaiba would've been very mad after his father already. I didn't want to make an argument between Duke and Joey, I mean poor Duke he wouldn't deserve it, he just didn't know XD I loved the cafeteria scene to. I laughed when I wrote the "What? Never seen gay people?" XD (yeah I laugh at my own jokes... pathetic I know XD). The phone was the best way I think of to make Seto watch over Joey, I'm glad you liked the idea!

**SetoJouFan:** Haha that's ok I understand :) Yeah social services do not look their best in my story, do they? XD I thought the protective attitude (the phone) would fit Kaiba very well :)

**Jiggary:** I will! ^^

**Violet Wings:** Wow, thank you very much :) It just popped into my mind when I was searching for something that could prevent Kaiba from stoping the social services and when I thought about Mokuba I was like "That's soooo obvious!". I'm glad you liked this detail! ^^

**Whiteinu1:** Thanks!

**Lemonrocker:** Yeah, as you can see I have very little faith in SS, they believed Joey's father's lies and they are quite easily corruptible, since Seto paid them to be allowed to keep his brother with him ^^ I just hope no one from the SS will read this and be pissed XDDD

**Chapter 16: You didn't call**

Joey dropped on his bed and sighed. His father wasn't in the apartment, so he guessed that it was the best moment to call Kaiba. He took the cell phone with a smile and dialed Seto's number.

"Yes?" the CEO's rough voice replied.  
"Hey rich boy, it's me."  
"Hold the line just a moment."

The blonde heard Kaiba's distant voice ordering to the person in his office to get out the room.

"Ok, I'm back", he said with a much softer voice. "How are you, puppy?"  
"I'm fine, I guess. He isn't there, so he didn't have time to show me how pissed he is."

He sighed.

"Well not **yet**."  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop them. If only they hadn't mentionned Mokuba..."  
"I know. It's fine, it's not your fault."  
"I'll find a way out of this mess. I promise, Joey."  
"Just don't put yourself into troubles for me."

Even through the phone, he could see his boyfriend smirking.

"That, I cannot promise."

Joey was about to reply when he heard a key in the door.

"Gotta go", he whispered quickly.  
"I love you", Kaiba said just before the line was cut.

Joey quickly put the cell phone in his pocket and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping when he heard his father's footsteps.

"Still doin' nothing, are you?" his father's voice said as he dropped Joey's bag on his stomach.

The blonde pushed the bag on the floor and shot a cold glare to his father as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, just like **you.** This is my Dad-is-my-role-model Day. I'm pretending to be asleep because I drank too much, how do you like my imitation?"

The slap his father gave him made him wish he had kept his mouth shut.

"Found a job, lazy boy?"  
"Not yet, why don't **you** go and find one for a change?"  
"Then fuckin' do somethin'! Work in your books, whatever! Your days as a fuckin' fairy **princess** with that queer are **over!** School called this morning 'cause you missed an exam, d'you think it's acceptable?!"  
"Like you give a shit anyway", Joey replied as he shrugged. "Now get out of my bedroom."

When the man grabbed his son's shirt, he frowned. His fingers had just noticed something under Joey's school uniform.

"What the hell's this?"

He pulled on the silver chain, revealing the pendant given by Kaiba the day before.

"Don't touch that!"

Without listening to him, he opened it and grimaced when he saw the picture, but the grimace quickly turned into a smirk.

"How cute", he said as he dropped the object on the floor.

Before Joey was able to take it back, he broke it with his foot.

"Oops", he said with a cunning smile. "So **gauche**."  
"How could you! That was a gift!"

He pushed his father away and kneeled to take the broken parts in his hands. With the tears in his eyes, he didn't notice that his father's fist was moving. When it hit his ear, he lost his balance and fell on the floor. With his ear that wasn't terribly painful and temporary deaf, he heard his father walking away. Alone in his bedroom, he quickly dialed Seto's number.

"Yes?"  
"Meet me at the park. Now", he whispered with a tearful voice.  
"I'm coming."

Joey's eyes moved towards his window. It was time to leave this place in the same way he had always done.

------------------

When he reached the park, Kaiba was already there, sitting on a bench. He stood up when he saw him coming, and frowned when he hugged him and noticed that his right ear was so red.

"Puppy, what happened?" he asked as his fingers softly caressed the painful ear.  
"That doesn't matter", Joey replied as he shook his head. "The... the pendant with the picture... you know, the gift... he saw it and broke it."  
"Why the hell would he do that?"  
"Because that was precious to me."

Kaiba caressed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'll find a way to bring you back, I swear... do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

Joey sighed.

"I wish I could..."

-------------------

The next days went by in quite a similar way. Each night, Joey called Kaiba to tell him that everything was all right, and they spoke together as long as his father was away from the apartment. Sometimes, Kaiba even came to see him at school, the only place were his father couldn't know they were seeing each other. The CEO missed his puppy very much, but he didn't want to put him in danger by asking him to go out to meet him.

But one night, about one week after he had given him the cell phone... Joey didn't call.

At first, Kaiba didn't worry. He thought the blonde would call later, when his father would leave the apartment... but it was now almost midnight and the CEO wasn't so confident and calm anymore. He stared at his window.

_What the hell are you doing?_

He looked back at his clock. Midnight. It was late. Too late to be normal.

Kaiba stood up and called his driver.

--------------------

"Can't you go faster?!"  
"Sir, I'm honestly driving as fast as I can without being arrested", Sacha replied.

Kaiba sighed heavily and leaned his head on the leather seat.

"**Faster!** I don't care about the police, this is an emergency!"  
"But if we get arrested-"  
"Then they can kiss my ass!"

The driver blinked, having never heard his boss using such a language. When the black limousine stopped in front of a building, Seto opened his door.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. And I might have to leave even faster than I came."

The CEO ran outside the limo and pushed the door.

--------------------

He knocked on Joey's door.

No answer.

He knocked again, and harder.

Still no answer and the apartment was so silent that it seemed empty. Still, Kaiba tried to open the door. He frowned when he noticed that it was unlocked. He slowly stepped inside.

It was dark, small and rather empty. The smell of alcohol in the air was so strong that Kaiba could almost taste it in his mouth, and and he even saw some empty bottles on the floor. He slowly shook his head.

_Oh, my puppy... why did they bring you back here..._

"Joey, are you here?"

His head quickly moved when he heard a noise in the kitchen.

"**No**!"

Kaiba had just noticed that someone was lying on the white floor. He ran towards him and kneeled.

"Joey, are you there? Can you hear me?!"

He touched his boyfriend's wounded cheek and a tear fell down his own. The blonde was injured, really injured. And, of course, Kaiba knew why.

"S... Seto?"

The voice was weak and Joey's hazel eyes were barely opened.

"It's me, Joey, you're gonna be ok..."

The blonde tried to laugh but he only coughed.

"Don't lie... you know I won't."  
"Yes you **will!** I'm taking you to my medical centre, everything's gonna be fine for you and that asshole's going to regret he was ever born!"

He tried to took Joey in his arms, but the duelist grimaced with pain. When he coughed again, Kaiba saw some blood coming out his mouth.

"It's too late for me... he won..."

His broken hand moved slowly and painfully in the air to touch Seto's wet cheek.

"Farewell, rich boy..."  
"NO!"

Kaiba's voice broke when he saw Joey's honey eyes closing.

"He didn't win, you hear me? C'mon, Joey!"

Even if Joey was heavy for him, the CEO managed to stand up. He felt like his heart was being tore appart.

"Joey, listen to me!"

He pushed the door with his shoulder and walked down the stairs as fast as he could.

"I'm not losing you too! Puppy..."

Kaiba burst into tears when he entered the limo with his wounded boyfriend, lying his painful body on the seat and his head on his own tight. He didn't have to say a word to Sacha. The driver understood everything and headed straight for Kaiba Corporation's medical centre.

"Puppy, **please**..."

When he touched his cheek, he felt relieved. He was still breathing. But staring at him, beaten and wounded like this... it was like living the same nightmare twice. It was impossible not to think about his first boyfriend.

Except... except that Kaito was already dead when he had been found. No one was in that street to save him.

Joey opened his eyes.

"Rich boy..."  
"It's all right, Joey, you're gonna be ok, I'll-"  
"What were you doin' there?"

Kaiba gave him a weak smile.

"You didn't call tonight, puppy... so I came, as I promised..."  
"I love you, rich boy..."

He closed his hazel eyes again. The wounds made him look so much like Kaito that Kaiba felt the same iron hand around his heart that he did when the police showed him his dead boyfriend. But for Joey... for his little puppy... there was still hope.

"Hang in there, Joey, I beg of you..."

Seto caressed his blond hair.

"Please don't leave me..."

-----------------------

The blonde was now in a white room, lying on a bed. His eyes were closed and he was plugged to some machines, but Kaiba didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was the comforting "beep"s of Joey's heart beat.

"He was lucky that you found him and brought him here, sir", the doctor said.  
"How is he?" the CEO asked with a voice that was not as confident as it used to be.  
"Well... several bones broken, lots of ecchomosis of course, he lost two teeth and we'll be watching him closely for 24 hours to make sure he doesn't have any internal bleeding."  
"Was a weapon used?"  
"I don't think so. Fists and feet only, I believe. Still, he was lucky that no vital organ was damaged."

The doctor gave him a weak smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be ok, Mr. Kaiba. He was very much in pain, so I gave him morphine and now, he's resting. That's all he needs. You may stay if you want, but don't disturb him."

Kaiba simply nodded and the doctor left. The CEO stepped outside Joey's room and took his cell phone. In a normal hospital, any nurse or doctor would've ordered him to turn off the little phone. This, however, was the KC medical centre, and none of these people would forget who was signing their pay check. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.  
"Roland, it's me."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I have an important job for you."  
"What is it?"

Kaiba smirked as he stared at his wounded boyfriend, lying on this bed, so weak and fragile.

"I need you to scare the hell out of someone."

**End of the chapter:** Heheeeee did you think I was cruel enough to kill Joey? ;) Anywaaay, please review and I hope you liked it!


	17. Yesterday for me, tomorrow for us

**Lemonrocker:** Kill his dad? I'm actually considering this. I'm glad to see that I'm doing a better job than the SS ;)

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** Breaking Kaiba's gift was pretty low, I'll admit it. I purposely tried to make the readers believe that Joey was actually dead (the farewell, Kaiba bursting into tears, ect), so I'm glad to read that it worked, at least with you ;) Yes, poor Seto indeed, he can't lose two boyfriends the same way, can he? :D And about this job he has for Roland... I'll let it to your imagination for now ;)

**Violet Wings:** You mean Joey, right? ;) I'm glad you liked this chapter even if the title was probably too revealing :)

**Wow:** I wouldn't know, I didn't read a lot of them before I started TTYN (and even now... I'm more a writer than a reader). I'm sorry I disappointed you :(

**SetoJouFan:** Seto's Joey sense XDDD love the expression. I wanted to express Seto's feelings because from Joey's point of view, the whole thing would've been a bit like "Ow, ow, shit that hurts, ow, I'm gonna die, OWWWW!!!!" so I thought Seto's POV was much more interesting (especially when you consider his previous boyfriend's death).

**Suzanne:** Thanks a lot ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed it and laughed! Will I kill Joey? Will I save him? Who knows?

**Jiggary:** Thanks a lot!!! :D

**Disclaimer:** I'll admit it, this chapter's title is inspired by the song "_Today for you, tomorrow for me_" from RENT (and that is soooooo great, watch it if you never did ^^). Oh, and I still don't own YGO! (if I did, 4Kids would've censored all my Seto/Joey scenes anyway and then bannish both of them _**TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!**_)

**Chapter 17: Yesterday for me, tomorrow for us**

"Scare someone?"  
"Yes, Roland. Can I trust you or shall I call someone else?" he asked with a cold voice.  
"You know you can trust me, sir. Whatever you ask, I'll do."  
"Great. You'll scare the crap out of Joey's father. Take whoever you trust with you, and use whatever threat or **argument** you need to convince him to get the fuck out of Joey's life."  
"Understood, sir. Do you have an address?"

When his boss gave it to him, he immediately replied:

"I'm going there right now. Consider the job done."  
"Thanks."

In the bedroom, Joey slightly moved.

"Call me when it's over", he quickly said before hanging up the phone.

He stepped inside his boyfriend's bedroom and walked towards the bed.

"Where... where am I..."

Seto smiled and touched his hand.

"In my medical centre. As I said."

The blonde slowly but painfully moved his head to stare at Kaiba.

"But my... he'll come back and search for me again... and then the-"

The CEO cut his rant with a soft, light kiss.

"Don't worry about this anymore", he whispered to his ear. "You're safe now, puppy."

The blonde was still looking at him.

"Am I dreaming? I feel so... weird..."

Kaiba's smile grew bigger as he touched Joey's wounded cheek.

"You're quite high with morphine I guess, but I can guarantee you that you're not dreaming."

He carefully laid next to his boyfriend on the white bed and caressed his blond hair.

"What happened, puppy? Even that rainy night when you came to me, you were far from being so badly injured."  
"It's my fault I guess... he wouldn't leave the apartment but I wanted to call you... not just because I had to, but because I wanted to hear your voice... so I... took the cell phone to call you even if he was there, but I dunno why, he opened by bedroom's door and saw me..."

Joey grimaced.

"He knew it was yours... he broke it, started to yell at me and hit me, but I... I dunno, I think I pushed him and tried to leave the apartment, but he caught me in the kitchen. He pushed me I think... I remember that I fell... my head hit the floor and I started to feel all... dizzy and weird, everything was spinning... all I can remember is that I felt like his feet were everywhere... he just... hit me, again and again..."

Kaiba's arm thighened around his boyfriend's waist and he kissed his cheek wet.

"I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen... I don't remember him stopping or leaving the place, I-I think I just fainted... and then I heard your voice calling my name. And you saved me... again."  
"Even if **you** had given up."

He stared at him.

"Don't ever give me that 'farewell' thing again, puppy."

The CEO's cell phone rang. He moved one hand to take it in his pocket.

"Yes."  
"The job's done, sir."  
"Are you perfectly sure?"

In the small apartment, Roland stared at the very injured man who was lying on the floor.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I'm positive."  
"Great. Thanks."

He put the cell phone back in his pocket and kissed Joey.

"You're safe now", he murmured again. "He will never bother you ever again..."

Joey slightly smiled and brought his body closer to Kaiba's. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

----------------------

When Joey opened his hazel eyes, Seto was already awake. The CEO was reading a book, waiting for him to wake up. Joey smiled for himself before saying:

"Rich boy..."

Kaiba's amazing cobalt eyes moved up to stare at him.

"Hey", he said with a soft voice as he closed his book.  
"Can you do something for me?"  
"Sure, Joey."  
"Could you... could you call my friends please? Yugi, Duke and Tea... I'd like to see them. Not Tristan, he's an asshole."  
"All right, just give me a minute."

He walked out the bedroom to make his calls.

----------------------

"JOEY!"

Tea ran inside the room, towards Joey, and gave him a big hug. He grimaced with pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm **sorry!** For heaven's sake, what happened to you? Was it... was it** him**?"

The blonde simply nodded.

"You gotta tell the social services Joey", Duke said. "They won't let-"  
"He won't have to", Kaiba replied as he took Joey's hand.

He smirked.

"Let's say that I took care of this."

When Duke moved, Joey noticed that someone was hiding behind his friend. **Tristan?** He seemed very embarrassed, and there was a long, awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"What are you doin' here?" Joey finally said.  
"He was with me when Kaiba called", Yugi replied. "He... he wanted to come with me."  
"What for?!" Joey asked with a spitful voice. "You wish you were the one who did that do me?!! Well, sorry, just try again!"  
"No, but I wish I knew who did this to you."  
"So you can send him flowers?" Joey said with a mocking tone.  
"So I can beat the hell out of him and make him regret he layed a single finger on my friend."  
"Who are you calling a friend? Did you just forget that I'm a queer? A faggot? Or what else would you call m-"  
"I'm sorry."

Tristan made two steps towards Joey and bobbed down.

"And this time I truly am. I've been mean, dumb, ignorant, and, overall, let's say that I've been a perfect jerk. I don't want you to change even if you're..."

He took a deep breath.

"Even if you're gay. I can get over it. Because I love you."

Tristan paused.

"A-a-as a friend of course!" he quickly completed.

He had a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want Domino's most powerful CEO against me, you know!"  
"You came all the way here just to tell me that?!"

Tristan blinked.

"Well-"  
"Joey, that's not nice!" Tea said. "He sincerely apologized, what do you w-"

But a smile was growing on Joey's face.

"Just kiddin'!"

Tristan smiled.

"Thanks", he said as he put his hand on Joey's shoulder.  
"OW!" Joey yelled as he moved his body away as fast as he could with his injuries. "Broken shoulder, broken shoulder, broken shoulder!!"  
"Oops, sorry", he said as he took his hand away and blushed.  
"Yeah, don't hurt **my** puppy", Kaiba said.

He leaned over the bed and he gave his boyfriend a long, tender kiss. With his arm that was able to move, Joey brought him closer to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. Kaiba put something on his stomach.

"Here", he said. "The very same pendant I gave you the other day."  
"But my father broke it..."  
"I know. That's why I had another one made for you. This time, it won't be broken."

Joey smiled as his hand touched the necklace.

"Thanks, rich boy", he muttered before kissing him again.

-------------------------

Few days after, Joey was brought back to Kaiba's mansion - and this time, he was sure to stay there no matter what.

"Mr. Wheeler", Ethan said with a smile when he saw him, "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
"The pleasure's mine, believe me."

The couple walked towards the lounge.

"Say, Seto..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You said you 'took care of this' when Duke spoke about the social services and my father. What did you do exactly?"

The CEO gave him a cunning smile.

"You sure you want to know?"

Joey remained silent for a while, then finally replied:

"No."  
"That's what I thought."

They sat on a velvet couch and the blonde leaned his head on Kaiba's tights. He smiled and closed his eyes when Seto started to caress his hair. They stayed like this for many minutes, before Joey's hazel eyes opened again and looked at his boyfriend. He smiled for himself and slowly shook his head.

"What is it?"  
"I can hardly believe all of this happened because of an administrative mistake. You and me, I mean. If that hotel in Tokyo hadn't lost my reservation, nothing of this would've happened."  
"Oh, yeah."

The CEO smirked again.

"What a pleasant **mistake**."

Joey slightly frowned.

"You don't mean... that you... I mean you wouldn't have..."

Kaiba's smirk grew bigger, but that was his only response.

"No fucking way! You couldn't have, could you?"

He stared at his silent boyfriend.

"Could you?" he asked with an insisting tone in his voice.

Seto simply laughed, and then gave him a smile.

"I'll leave that to your imagination, puppy..."

**End of the chapter: **Omg I've never been so sad to end a fanfiction... :( well I wanted to thanks all of you who take your time to read and comment TTYN, all of your feedbacks meant so much to me, they really encouraged me to keep writing and doing my best. Really, you've been amazing readers, posting reviews like 30 minutes after I updated a new chapter XD, be sure that each of your comment made me smile and very often, they made my day ^^ If you comment on this chapter I'll reply via itself, I'd really like to have your impression about the story overall and of cours this last chapter. This was my first attempt at writing a puppyshipping fic and I really enjoyed it so expect me to write another story soon about the puppy and his beloved master! ;)


End file.
